


Those Angel Eyes

by CivilDisobedience



Series: I Fell In Love With Melancholy [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilDisobedience/pseuds/CivilDisobedience
Summary: Adrian doesn't know what awaits out west, but it couldn't be worse than the Capital Wasteland. Saddle up for a cross-country caravan journey to the Mojave!
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: I Fell In Love With Melancholy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821343
Comments: 36
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go, ladies and gents! Part 2 of my trilogy. Let's get right to it!

The first week is always the hardest. That’s what Charon warned her, and boy, he wasn’t lying. It had similar qualities of traversing the wasteland as a medic, but a guard was harder. You have to make sure everyone is safe and the cargo doesn’t go missing. You had to stay alert, especially as a spotter. As a medic, everyone took care of you. 

A week traveling west in the summer sun had left her normally pasty skin toasted and hot to the touch. She peered through her binoculars to see a pair of mole rats fighting in the distance. Adrian sighed and dropped her sunglasses back over her eyes. “Mole rats. Should I get them?”

Mac shook his head no. “Nah, let Brandon.” 

As the wagon pulled by two brahmin approached, Brandon stepped ahead of them with his assault rifle shouldered tight. It took him only seconds to put down the creatures, then he fell back into his position: front left of the cart. Charon and Nate brought up the rear. 

An hour passed, and the cart rolled to a stop outside of a small, empty trading outpost - the first she’d seen so far. Mac jumped off the seat and waited for everyone to gather around. Charon held towards the back of the group, and as Adrian walked up, she quickly squeezed his hand. No one ever noticed her quick and subtle shows of affection towards the ghoul, but he warned her about playing dangerous games. It wasn’t a normal thing to be attracted to ghouls.

“We’re an hour ahead of schedule, gents. Pen up the cattle and sleep in shifts. You know the drill.” Mac tipped his hat, grabbed his bag off the wagon, and headed inside towards a desk to finish his notes. 

Nate stepped forward, taking charge. “Brandon, Adrian, go pen up the cattle. Charon, lock up the wagon and you take first guard. Meet you back inside for chow.” Nate wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He had been with Mac the longest, so he was second in command. Nate grabbed his pack out of the wagon and headed inside. 

Adrian headed to her side of the wagon, sitting up front next to Mac, and began to untie that brahmin whose name was Lily. She yanked off the leather straps and took the brahmin’s leash, leading her towards the pen, but Lily refused to enter. Adrian huffed loudly, tugging on her leash, and eventually her face’s harness. “Come on, you big, dumb bitch.” Adrian mumbled through gritted teeth, pushing on the brahmin’s hind.

She heard a sigh from behind her, and looked over to watch Brandon walk up and swat the animal on its’ ass. Instinctively she moo’d and hurried into the pen. “As funny as that was to watch, it was taking.. Embarrassingly long.” 

Adrian wiped her hands on her pants and laughed uncomfortably. “Yeah, well, I’ve never been good with animals.” Brandon looked over and arched an eyebrow.

“But you’re good with people.” He commented.

She shrugged. “People are easy. They can talk and tell me what’s wrong.” Brandon shook his head and smirked, leading the other brahmin - Luna - into the pen. “What are you laughing at?” She questioned. 

“Animals are easy. They try to kill you. People pretend to be your friend first.” He patted Luna on the side before heading out of the pen and locking it. He looked to Adrian, who was standing there watching him. Brandon shot her another smirk and her blood ran cold. His eyes were pale blue, and they sent a chill down her spine every time he looked her way. And she thinks he knew it. Adrian lit a cigarette and hurried off. 

\--

It was halfway through Charon’s guard shift, around 9pm, and Adrian was sitting on a bed in the far corner of the room. She was thumbing through a new medical book she had picked up at their last trade stop. This was a different type of medical book, though. Instead of physical symptoms, this was giving overviews of common mental health disorders. Adrian glanced up from her book to see Brandon walking over. 

“Got a light?” He questioned, cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Uh, yeah.” She leaned, reaching into her pocket. “Actually, I’ll join you.” The man shrugged and Adrian dog-earred the page in her book - the beginning of anxiety-related disorders.

She grabbed her coat and walked outside, tossing the lighter to Brandon as she slid on her leather jacket. Adrian put a cigarette in her mouth, and reached out to grab the lighter, but was instead greeted by Brandon lighting it for her before handing it back. 

“Thanks,” she looked towards him, to notice him staring off in the distance.

“Women shouldn’t light their own cigarettes.”

She shrugged, and looked to see Charon heading towards the pair. Adrian tried to hide her excitement. “Hey, big guy.”

The ghoul approached and lit his own cigarette. She noticed the two men nod to each other in greeting. They all smoked in silence. Charon was done first, and continued on his round of guarding. Nothing was really said between Adrian and Brandon, but she did catch his eyes looking her up and down in her peripherals. She put out her cigarette and headed back inside the building, and to her cot. 

The men inside the building were playing spades when Charon entered, done from his shift. Nate nodded to Brandon. “Your turn.” The man nodded, grabbing his assault rifle and heading out the door. Charon took his seat at the table as Nate shuffled the deck of cards, then dealt them. Adrian looked up to see Charon looking towards her. The other two men’s backs were to her, so she quickly waved to him with a smirk. He looked back to his cards, and she went back to reading her book. 

About an hour later, Nate called it. He looked towards Adrian in the corner of the room. “You’re after Brandon.” She nodded and laid out on the mattress, and watched as Charon took one of the beds near her. He was discrete, that’s for sure. 

She was able to catch some sleep before being awoken by Brandon crawling into the bed next to her. Adrian groggily sat up, grabbed her rifle, and put a cigarette between her teeth. Then, she was out the door, pacing around camp. 

The brahmin were good at alerting, surprisingly. They just really loved to moo at people. So a few hours later when she was situated at the brahmin pen, smoking, she wasn’t alarmed when they moo’d as Charon approached from the darkness. Adrian’s eyes lit up, and she stepped forward towards him.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?”

Charon didn’t say anything, just kept walking right up to her before taking grasp of her head. He pulled her into a kiss, much like the one back at Underworld, which made her melt. After not being able to act on how she felt, the relief of his touch made her skin tingle. 

Charon backed her towards the brahmin’s shed until her leather-clad back pressed against the splintering wood. He hoisted her up by her thighs and instantly began sucking a kiss along her neck. As his teeth met her throat, she let out an audible gasp, before Charon pressed his hand quickly to her mouth. “Shh..”

“Adrian?” A voice called out seconds later, and Charon quickly dropped her as panic struck. He pulled out two cigarettes and propped himself casually against the brahmin’s shed. Adrian wasn’t as good as the ghoul was at collecting herself, but she did manage to light the smoke he handed her before the voice gained a body. It was Nate.

“What’s up?” Adrian attempted to act smooth, taking a puff.

He arched an eyebrow. “Out taking a piss and thought I heard something. Glad it was just you two. I’ll come relieve you in an hour or two.” Nate assured her, and headed back into the dark. 

Charon huffed and turned towards her. She smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry. Sometimes I can’t help it.”

“You can’t make that mistake. You’ll get a bad reputation.” He placed an arm on her shoulder, and slid it down slowly to squeeze her bicep. “So I guess I’ll have to gag you.” Adrian’s eyes widened before a small smirk creeped over her face as he dragged her into the brahmin’s shed. 

\-- 

Morning came all too early. Adrian tossed her canteen up onto the wagon’s seat before hiking herself up. She cradled her sniper rifle, just waiting for Mac to saddle up. A moment later the dark skinned man appeared out of the building and hoisted himself up onto the seat with the woman. “Alright men, let’s move out.”


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s a town up ahead,” Adrian informed Mac, who checked the map. She dropped her binoculars and looked towards him. 

“Yeah, this should be Elisabeth City. Hear that guys?” Mac called out. “Our two day break this month.” Mac and Nate cheered. 

“What’s in Elisabeth City?” Adrian questioned. 

Mac laughed. “Oh yeah, forgot you three haven’t been to Elisabeth yet. They got a casino/bar, hotel, shops, diner. It’s a small city, but it does good. You will also be paid too. And, since this will be our two days off, you can pick to sleep in the trading post or in the hotel. I know most people like the hotel better.”

Adrian’s leg bounced with excitement. One month of being on the road and they finally get vacation, and pay. Every hour her anticipation grew, causing her to check the binoculars eagerly. What seemed to take forever finally came to an end as Mac parked the wagon. This trading outpost was much larger, with lockable cages for the wagons and security guards. 

Mac hopped down with his bag. “Adrian, Brandon, pen up the brahmin. Charon, handle the cart. Give the key to Nate when you’re done. Head to the desk to get paid, and tomorrow starts your two days. Stay safe.” 

Adrian led Lily to the pen, and with the usual struggle, she managed to get the brahmin in. She watched Brandon lead Luna in without a problem and huffed. He laughed at her struggling expression and locked up the cage. “You have to bond with them.”

Adrian crossed her arms. “No. That bitch just hates me. Let me try Luna next time.”

“Not a chance,” he stated, tucking the key into his pocket. “That’s my baby.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to her. 

Adrian gladly accepted, and asked “so what do you plan on doing on your vacation?” He lit his cigarette, then hers by ritual at this point. It was their routine every time they penned up the animals. 

“Probably go to the bar. What about you?” Brandon leaned against the fence and looked out onto the trading post. 

“Gonna rent a room. Take a long bath. Might go to the bar, I haven’t decided. You sleeping at the Post?”

He shook his head. “Nah. Wanna split a room?” Brandon questioned, shooting her a smirk. 

Adrian shoved his side playfully. “You fuckin’ wish.” She looked over to see Charon locking the cage for the wagon. “I’ll see you around,” she commented and walked towards him. “Hey big guy.” 

Charon nodded to her with a cigarette in his mouth. “Hey.”

“I’m uh,” she glanced around to make sure no one was listening. “I’m staying at the hotel, if you want to share a room. I was also thinking about the bar..” Adrian trailed off, and Charon interrupted. 

“I don’t know about the bar, but I think we can work on the sleep arrangements.” His smile was quick, but sincere nonetheless. 

“Well, I’m going to the hotel. I’ll leave a shirt on the doorknob. Just come in,” Adrian invited. She waved and headed off to collect her bag and pay. 

\--

Adrian slowly lowered herself into the steamy water and sighed happily. She sunk deep into the bath, reaching up to unpin and unbraid her hair. It felt like forever since she washed it, and she quickly dunked under the water to begin. 

Adrian heard the door crack. She slowly reached for her 9mm then paused until she saw Charon step around the corner and lean in the bathroom’s doorway. Adrian sighed with relief and placed her gun back on the table next to the tub. “Didn’t think you were going to take up my offer.” She commented. 

His arms were crossed, his icy gaze dragging across her submerged body, and then suddenly her face. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. We just have to be careful.” 

She groaned dramatically, throwing her head back. “I know we have to be careful. I’m on a two week dry spell, we’re so careful. But we’re on vacation, lighten up.”

He huffed. “I just don’t want you to get a bad reputation. I’m looking out for you.” 

“I know,” she mumbled. “I just want to go to a bar with you.”

Charon smirked again. “I brought the bar to you. It’s on the desk.” 

Adrian grinned and stood up from the water, squeezing out her hair. It was obvious Charon wasn’t staring at her eyes, so she cleared her throat. His eyes shot to hers. “I have eyes, you know,” she teased, toweling her hair. Just as she was about to step out, Charon thoughtfully lifted her from the tub and placed her on the chilly bathroom tile. She thanked him and grabbed another towel, drying off as Charon exited the room.

A few moments later, Adrian emerged from the bathroom wearing her white tank and shorts. She entered the room to see Charon without his leathers on, which was unusual at this point, and holding two glasses of whiskey. She smiled and took a drink happily, slamming half of it. 

He blinked. “Guess that’s how tonight’s going to go.” And slammed half the drink like her. 

\--

The clock struck midnight on her pipboy, and her shirt went flying off towards the desk. Adrian was straddling Charon’s lap as he laid flat on the bed. A couple empty whiskey bottles littered the floor, but that was just a little encouragement for her to take charge and grab the ghoul by either side of the head, dragging him into a kiss. One of his hands grabbed eagerly at her ass, rocking her slowly against him, as the other squeezed her breast.

Adrian sat up, her fingers trailing along his waistline before she began to lift up on his shirt. To her surprise, he actually leaned up and took it off, although he huffed as he laid back down. She smiled softly at him, finally getting an up close look of the man. Adrian’s finger trailed up his scarred skin from his pants line to his chest, before she noticed his eyes were closed. She leaned down and kissed him, gentle and comforting at first, and then with more heat as his hands went back to her ass. 

Charon broke the kiss and looked at her. “You’re kinda fucked up.”

She stared down at him and smirked. “You like it.”

\--

Her alarm buzzed for 4:40am: the usual time she’d get up for the caravan. Adrian mumbled and smacked her pipboy until it stopped beeping, then happily dozed off for a few more hours. The time was 9:30am when Adrian’s head lifted off the pillow. She glanced over, noticing Charon peacefully asleep for once with an arm draped over his eyes. Some things never change. She rolled out of bed and slipped her leather pants, grabbed her assault rifle, and headed out of the door. 

Adrian squinted against the sun until she slid on her glasses. To the left of the hotel looked like a tailor's shop, so she shrugged and headed in.

“Hello there, welcome! You must be a new trader” An overly friendly, woman’s voice rang through her ears. Adrian looked to see a tall, brunette woman wearing an old fashioned dress. Adrian nodded to her in greeting, then glanced around the room which was decorated in mannequins wearing various outfits. Then she saw it. 

“That.” Adrian said, nodding to a blue satin dress displayed on the mannequin “I need a dress like that.”

“Oh, wonderful choice!” The woman sounded delighted, heading to a nearby wardrobe. “Will you also need shoes?”

Adrian shrugged. “Sure, throw them in. I also want some face paint.”

“Makeup, dear,” the woman corrected her. “What might be the occasion?” she questioned as she headed to a cabinet to pull out the makeup. 

“I’m a caravan guard, and before that, a medic. I never get to dress up.” Adrian leaned against the counter, waiting for the woman to gather everything she wanted. “I want to feel pretty for once.” 

“Understandably, sweetheart. Let me know if there’s anything else I can help you with.”

“Do you have anything that’ll help about makeup?” Adrian questioned. 

The woman smiled. “I’ll give you this magazine, free of charge. There should be some advice you can use.”

Adrian paid and grabbed the items in her arms. “Thank you!”

Adrian got back to the hotel room and noticed Charon missing. Oh well. She hung her new dress in the closet, and tried her hand at walking in the heeled shoes the woman provided. It took a couple of tries to keep her balance, and at first her walking looked like a baby brahmin, but soon she got the hang of a simple strut. The bar was going to be fun. 

\--

Adrian had left and returned with supplies for the next trip by dinner time. She popped the cap of a nuka cola and sat cross-legged on the bed, eating a hot brahmin sandwich she bought from the diner neighboring the tailor’s. It was refreshing to sit quietly, not on constant alert, and just read her books. She was halfway through a new comic she recently bought at the supply run when Charon entered the hotel room with a knock.

“What’s up, big guy?” Adrian questioned casually. 

He sat on the chair and leaned forward, arms resting on his thigh. “You have to stop being around me so much.” 

She shut the pages of her comic book. “What? Why?”

Charon sighed and sat up straight, looking towards her. “I was playing cards with the guys. They’re getting suspicious, I believe.”

Adrian crossed her arms protectively. “Well, it doesn’t matter what they think,” she began, but he stood and cut her off.

”No, it does matter. I’ve seen how women like you are treated. We have to stop.”

“But,” she began, “but I thought we had something?” 

Charon mumbled and grabbed his pack. “I’m not your fucking boyfriend. Stop.” He grabbed his gun and reached for the handle of the door. “It’s for the better.” He left. Adrian grabbed a small pillow and clenched it to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a bit of maneuvering, but she zipped the dress completely up. It felt practically brand new by the way it squeezed her hips and bust; usually in the wasteland her clothes were worn and baggy. On the wardrobe door was a full length mirror - at least for her short stature it was full length. Adrian stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her dress. It was a gorgeous royal blue satin material that hugged her hips while offering a split up the right side to her upper thigh. The sleeves were off the shoulder, short and clinging to her upper arms. She felt good. 

The sun was just starting to set as Adrian finished off her makeup with cherry-red lipstick like in the magazine. She did a once-over in the mirror again, making sure the 9mm fastened to her left thigh wasn’t visible in the dress. Check. “Fuck him, then.” She smiled, grabbed some caps and headed out the door. 

The bar was a good size, having about 3 pool tables and a full U shaped bar in the middle of the room. It was still early, so there was plenty of room at the bar. Adrian strolled through, glancing around at all the patrons and noticing it was mostly men. She sat up on the tall barstool with her back to the wall. A young woman strolled over, dressed in leather short-shorts and a faded pink tank top. She was chewing gum. “What can I get’cha, sweetie?” 

Adrian crossed her leg over at the knee. “Whiskey on the rocks, please.” She smiled at the woman, who nodded. Moments later she received her drink. 

About halfway through her second whiskey, Adrian’s face was feeling a bit flushed. That’s when she noticed someone grabbing a seat next to her - Brandon. “So you decided to come out.” He commented, turning in the stool to look at her. “Might I say, I hardly recognized you.” Brandon was wearing grey cargo pants and a black shirt. Of fucking course.

Adrian smiled towards her drink and took another sip, leaving a small lipstick print on the glass. She turned slightly to face more towards the man. “I wanted to feel pretty.” 

Brandon ordered a scotch on the rocks. “You’re always pretty.” He stated casually. “You just dress like a dude.” 

Adrian laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully as he reached for his drink. “Dickhead.” Brandon looked over at her and smirked, eyes boring through. She felt more heat creep to her face and took a gulp of her drink. 

Conversation came naturally to the pair. Brandon told her a lot about growing up in the wastelands, especially in a small settlement, and eventually they began swapping ‘war’ stories. A while later, he invited her to shoot a game of pool. 

“I’ve only played a couple times, don’t make fun of me,” she stated, grabbing a stick. Brandon racked the balls, and then placed the cue ball into her hand. 

“You break.” When Adrian stared blankly, he reiterated, “you shoot the ball first.” She nodded that time, lining up her poolstick. As she bent, Brandon stepped up behind her. “Not like that,” he mumbled, pressing a hand on her hip to readjust her. He also placed a hand on her back and pressed down. “Lean down more.” His fingers lingered on her back, and her skin began to prickle. 

“Aren’t you an expert,” she teased, purposely leaning her ass into him more. 

Brandon grabbed her hands and readjusted them on the stick. “I wouldn’t go as far as an expert, but I know my way around,” he reassured Adrian, his hot breath on her neck. “Shoot.”

She shot. Two solid balls sank.

\--

Seven whiskeys deep left Adrian shoeless and gasping as Brandon’s mouth trailed along her neck. One of his hands cradled her head as Adrian’s fingers grasped his shirt, arms, anything she could reach. Brandon’s other hand reached down to her thigh, pulling it up and close towards his body as he pinned her to the wall. 

She reached down to brush her palm against his crotch, which rewarded her in a breathy sigh against her neck, and also a quick bite. Adrian smirked, pressing her palm a bit harder against him and rubbing up his length through his pants. Brandon bit harder on her neck, which made her yelp softly with pleasure. Her hands grasped his face and led him into a brief kiss. “Let’s go.”

Adrian practically dragged him the entire way to the room. Once she locked the door behind her, she spun and began taking off her 9mm, and Brandon watched, interested. “Would’ve never guessed you had that.” 

She smiled at him, dropping the gun on the desk. “That’s the point.” 

The man approached her with a confidence that looked all too familiar. She shook her head from the thought of the ghoul, eyes focusing back on Brandon before her. He was actually smiling at her as he gazed, a hand reaching up to cup her face gently while he leaned in to kiss her. It was delicate, unusual for their situation, she thought. Usually with encounters like these, there wasn’t anything gentle. She sighed comfortably into his kiss, hands grasping the back of his head. And before she knew it, he was slowly unzipping her dress. 

Her hands slipped down his arms and to her side which allowed the dress to fall, pooling around her feet on the metal floor. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she closed them, to see Brandon had taken a step back and was viewing her body. A sudden shyness crept over Adrian, but that was soon relieved as the man was back onto her in a second, feeding her compliments in between kisses along her neck and collar bones. 

Adrian was taken back by all the attention. Brandon tossed her gently onto the queen bed and began unlacing his boots, slowly, as if teasing her. She crossed her arms impatiently. “Hurry up.” She nagged. 

Brandon smirked, taking just as much time with the second boot as the first. “Don’t be impatient.” He stripped off his shirt and Adrian eagerly took in the sights - he wasn’t very hairy thankfully, but had a large gash across his lower abdomen. When he approached and knelt on the bed next to her, she ran her fingers along the scar. “I’ll tell you about it sometime.” He promised.

Adrian smiled up at him and wrapped her hands into his hair, tugging him down into another kiss. He readjusted to kneel between her legs, a hand grabbing at her thigh to hike it up over his hip. Brandon broke from the kiss to trail down the front of her neck and onto her chest. Her fingers only tightened in his hair as his tongue dragged down her right breast and led to a suck on her nipple. Adrian’s hips kept arching towards the man in search of friction, but his hand on her pelvic bone forced them still on the bed. 

After a few more minutes of her impatient whines and squirm of her hips as he teased her breasts, she finally was given relief as Brandon quickly stripped off his pants and pressed his tip against her. She sucked in air in anticipation, and when he slid completely into her, Adrian let out a lengthy groan. Quickly, she covered her mouth as she opened her eyes again and saw the man’s icy eyes looking towards her with a cheeky smirk. 

“Don’t hide it,” he requested, removing her hand from her mouth. He thrusted deep into her once and was rewarded with another noise. “I like ‘em loud.” Brandon reassured, leaning down to kiss her once more. Adrian’s hands scrambled for purchase along his back as he set a slow tempo with his hips. His hand squeezed her hip and gently rocked it along his rhythm. 

Eventually he was snapping his hips into hers, enjoying her constant groans of encouragement as he hit that one spot. All too soon she was digging her nails into his back and practically begging, until he bit her neck one last time. Feeling him suck a bruise onto her sensitive throat pushed her over the edge and she, surprisingly, called his name out. Brandon grinned down at her for a second before finishing himself off with a couple more deep thrusts into her. 

He caught his breath for a second, and gently kissed her once more. After the kiss he rolled to lay next to her on the bed. Adrian glanced at him and sighed in content. “I guess you can sleep over.” She smirked. He eagerly pulled the blanket up over them, and then without hesitation, pulled her back close against his chest. Brandon wrapped an arm around her tightly, and honestly, Adrian melted.

\--

Morning came, and Adrian woke up expecting to be alone - she was correct. Adrian thumped her head back into the pillows and huffed. Typical man. Whatever. She walked naked to the bathroom and began washing yesterday’s makeup off. The cool water was a shock to her senses, one that definitely woke her groggy brain up. Did she really sleep with Brandon? God, yes. 

She put on her white tank and blue shorts, and also her thigh holster. Adrian picked up her bag of caps and was planning on grabbing food, but when she swung open the hotel door, she saw Brandon about to knock. “Oh.” She said, shocked. 

“Hey,” he started. “I was thinking we could grab some lunch, if you want?” Adrian stared at him, surprised, and probably for a bit longer than socially acceptable because he followed up his question, “you don’t have to.”

“No, no, definitely, I was actually just about to go grab food.” Adrian smiled at him and stepped out of the room, locking the door behind her. “Perfect timing.” The duo walked to the nearby diner and took a set at the bar. 

“So,” Brandon began, taking a sip of some bottled water, “what are your plans for today?”

Adrian shifted in her seat, thinking momentarily. “I don’t really have anything planned. Probably just go back to my room and read. What about you?”

He shrugged. “Nothing really. Maybe play some cards with the guys. You’re welcome to join, you know.”

“I’m not really a card player,” she lied. “I prefer my books anyways.”

Brandon smiled at her. “I’ve noticed. You plow through so many. Always been like that?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I used to get made fun of it a lot in the vault.” They were quiet for a minute as the waitress of the diner brought over their brahmin sandwiches. They ate in silence for a majority of the meal, until Adrian broke the silence, “you can uh, hang out or sleep in my room, if you want,” she offered. 

He looked up from his sandwich and shot her a smirk. “Yeah. I’d like that. Should we get more booze?”

“Tryin’ to get lucky again?”

“Maybe.”

“You’ll have to try harder than that next time.” She smiled in return, finishing off the last couple bites of her sandwich.

\--

Adrian was kicked back back on the bed, nuka cola in one hand and a comic book spread on her lap. She heard the door crack open which made her reach for her gun, until Brandon appeared in the doorway. He had his duffle with him, and he locked the door behind him. 

Adrian relaxed back on the bed and nodded to him. He dropped his pack and dug through it until he pulled out his own book. Brandon walked over to her and paused. “Mind if I sit with you?” She smiled and scooted over, leaving ample room. To her surprise, he sat calmly on the bed next to her and cracked open the book. 

“You know, you don’t have to be here?” She reassured, glancing at him.

“I know.” Brandon smiled at her, and went back to his book.


	4. Chapter 4

Three knocks on the door at 0145am. Adrian rolled out of bed and mumbled, slipping on her shorts and tank. Three knocks again, harder. This time, enough to wake Brandon. 

“Who’s there,” the man complained and turned onto his side, away from the desk lamp that Adrian turned on. 

Adrian cracked the door open and froze when she saw a familiar face. “Um, hey, wha-” she began, but he swung the door open and headed in. 

“I know, it’s late,” Charon cut her off, “but I was thinking and..” he trailed off as he saw Brandon sit up and yawn. The ghoul blinked before looking back to the woman. He cleared his throat and pulled back his shoulders. “I was thinking we should carry more med-x. I heard it is going to be a long time until our next vacation. My knees will need it.” 

“Um.. Noted..” She commented, looking up at him. His jaw was clenched and he refused to make eye contact.

“Thank you.” He stated calmly, and walked out of the door. She sighed and sucked back a tear, heading to the bathroom. Adrian washed her face with a wet rag, really scrubbing at her eyes. She jumped as she felt hands on her hips.

“Leave some skin.” He joked dryly, pecking a kiss onto the top of her head. 

She forced a laugh and spun around to face him. “Let’s go back to bed.” Adrian grabbed his hand and tugged, but he didn’t budge. 

“What did Charon want?” He yawned again. 

“Nothing,” she spit out quickly. He arched an eyebrow, but she stepped closer to him and slid a hand down the front of his stomach. “Now, let’s go back to bed,” she trailed her fingers down his hip indent and stopped just shy of his crotch.

They went back to bed, no questions asked.

\--

Back to the grind. 0430am, Adrian was tossing her pack into the back of the wagon and lighting a cigarette. She just wanted to get this day over with. Maybe she could talk to Charon tonight when he was on shift. 

“I hope everyone had a good vacation,” Mac commented, as if ironically. They harnessed up the brahmin and set off on their way. 

\--

The sun was ridiculously hot. It was mid afternoon and they pulled off the highway to a small gas station that was transformed into a rest stop for traders. The place was pretty in the middle of nowhere, so it must be a caravan’s secret. 

Adrian quickly hopped off the wagon and headed towards the back. Charon was unlatching the back door and began pulling the rucksacks out. She approached and smiled shyly. “Hey big guy,” she began. He pulled out her pack and handed it to her, glancing at her with an unsettling coldness. He nodded to her before shouldering his pack and heading inside the building. 

She sighed and grabbed her bag, following him inside. Adrian took a deep breath and walked up to where the ghoul had placed his bag. Immediately he silenced whatever she was about to say with a wave of his hand. “I don’t want to hear anything.” Charon growled quietly. “You’re my employer. I shall protect you unti-” she cut the ghoul off with an angry groan. 

“I get it,” she practically yelled, drawing the attention of Nate across the room, who arched an eyebrow at the pair. Adrian shot daggers to the man before leaning close to Charon. “I fucking get it. But.. I didn’t think you were just my fuck buddy.” She sighed, but caught Charon’s eyes snapping to her face with a hint of..was that worry? “Never have. I really like you.” Adrian headed towards Nate and dumped her pack on the bed next to his. 

After about ten minutes of locking everything up, they all gathered around in the middle of the old gas station. Surrounding them were six beds, and a hallway with an office on the right, and a small bathroom at the end. “Well, Nate,” Mac began, fishing a notebook out of his satchel. “Get them going.” He nodded towards the group and headed off to sit at a desk inside the office. 

Nate nodded to the group. “Okay. Brandon, Adrian, first watch. Charon and I will take second. Any issues?” No one complained. “Off you fucking go. An hour and a half.” The man dismissed them, and headed to the nearby cot he already claimed. 

Adrian grabbed her gun and headed out the back door, while Brandon took the front of the station. Adrian paced, occasionally glancing out of her binoculars at the horizon for any threats - there were absolutely none. 

About twenty minutes into her pacing, she lit a cigarette. All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, a large man appeared. Her heart began to thump heavy in her chest. She didn’t say anything.

Charon began by lighting a cigarette. He leaned outside of the wall, watching her quietly. She finally turned. “What?” Adrian snapped.

He smirked, lips wrapped firmly around his cigarette. “You’re still beautiful.” Heat suddenly rose to her face, grip shaking on her rifle. What type of fucking mind games was he playing?

“What..Do you want from me? I'm human.” She mumbled, attempting to hold back a tear in the corner of her eye.

“And I’m not. But, I want you to know I..” Charon began, but shut his trap as he noticed a shadow approaching from around the corner. Brandon peaked his head around the corner and noticed the pair smoking. He headed towards them, gun held loose in his hands.

“Things okay over here?” The man questioned. Immediately, Adrian could tell Charon tensed as the man approached. 

“Fine.” The ghoul confirmed. Brandon looked to Adrian with an arched brow. She nodded.

“We’re just chatting.” Adrian added. She watched as Brandon’s eyes slid from her, to locking gaze with the ghoul. After a second of the heavy air during the staredown, Adrian took a step towards Brandon and pushed on his back. “Go guard the front.” She ordered. 

Brandon broke eye contact and nodded to Adrian’s demands. He headed forward, rounding the corner nearby to go to the front. Once Charon was sure he was gone by his shadow, he looked to the woman with an arched brow.

“Want me to know what, Charon?” She questioned.

The ghoul stubbed out his little bit of cigarette on the wall and swung open the door. “Forget it.” He practically commanded, disappearing through the steel entryway. She sighed again. 

An hour and ten minutes later, Nate was coming out the back entry to tell Adrian she was off guard. For a man who’s watch is older than the war, he was always right on time. She walked back inside and watched Charon exit from the front doorway. Ugh. She headed over to the bed that had her pack on it and sat down, unlacing her boots. She didn’t understand how some people could sleep in boots.

Brandon walked up as she was taking off her second boot. She looked up at him questionably and continued unlacing. He remained silent. She waited until her second boot was off until she finally sat up straight and looked at him directly. “What, Brandon?” Adrian huffed.

“Wanna fuck?” He suggested casually.

She blinked. Mac was sound asleep. Charon and Nate were on guard.. 

Moments later she was sitting on the desk in the office, grasping at Brandon’s head as he dragged his tongue down Adrian’s neck. She let out a soft groan, but he reprimanded her quietly, “Stay quiet around these guys.” 

He was midway through a bite when she threw her head back and noticed the door swinging open, revealing Nate. She gasped out of fright, pushing Brandon away. The man hadn’t a clue what was going on until he looked up to see Nate standing there. ‘Fuck.’ she thought she heard Brandon mumble. 

Nate took a second to choose his words. “Listen, I don’t care. But don’t let it affect your work.” Was all he said, before closing the door and going back on guard. 

Adrian looked to Brandon, who looked just as shocked as her. Whatever. He dove back into her neck.

\--

Adrian stubbed out her cigarette as Brandon latched Luna up. She was quicker than him at harnessing the brahmin, but that’s only because Brandon believed you needed to show them love as you did it. Adrian shrugged. Animals were not her strong suit.

She tossed her bag into the back of the wagon and looked over to see Charon’s eyes on her. She flushed, turning away and heading to her side of the cart. Adrian hoisted herself up and sat on the bench next to Mac. He shot her a look, unfamiliar to her, but whipped the brahmin and started them on their way. 

\--

Two hours into their trip, Mac called the caravan to a halt. Adrian peered through her binoculars once more, confirming her first suspicion - a raider group. Six at least next to a shabby building. She relayed this info to Mac who thought momentarily. 

“Boys, ready to earn your pay?” He asked a second later. The men nodded. “We’re going to trade with them. They’re on the map, but still sketchy. Keep alert. Keep safe. Don’t fire until Nate or I say.”

Adrian clenched her 9mm tight in her left hand, making sure it was hidden behind her thigh and Mac’s satchel. The caravan approached, and the raiders swarmed out of the building like kids hearing the ice cream truck. Adrian stayed stationary on the wagon, holding the reins in her right hand as Mac hopped down to begin the process of trading. She glanced over her shoulder to see Charon keeping a decent eye out. She felt much safer that the ghoul was watching her back. 

Mac was trading mostly goods like boxed blanco mac’n’cheese. He wasn’t a chems dealer, and when most of the raiders realized that, they dissipated. The few left bought a bunch of random shit. Except for one girl. She bought a salvaged notebook and a few pencils from Mac. This caught Adrians eye.

Adrian scooted over and hopped down on the left side of the wagon, strapping 9mm back to her thigh. “Do you write or draw?” she asked curiously. Usually no one bought that crap. 

The woman with a mohawk smiled warmly at Adrian. “Draw. Ya wanna see?”

Adrian began to step forward but Mac caught her by the shoulder. “Maybe next time,” the man commented, pushing her back towards the wagon. Whatever. Adrian did as silently commanded and climbed back up, unholstering her 9mm. 

Shortly after, they were back on the road and heading north west. They were a few miles out from the shifty stop when Mac started talking. “Don’t trust them. Don’t let them take you alone.” Adrian was silent but absorbed his information. “This job is about paranoia. Expect the worst from everyone at all times.”


	5. Chapter 5

The deathclaw took two shots from her sniper, back to back, but nothing seemed to slow its rampage towards them. Charon stood closest to Adrian as Mac, Nate, and Brandon were positioned to the left side of the cart. Mac had his assault rifle out and was blasting away as the creature ran forward. 

Adrian’s heart was thumping in her ears. Thoughts of Charon ran through her heard, and she blinked hard trying to clear her mind. She fired another shot, this time it landed in the creature’s left shoulder, appearing to disable the arm as It roared in pain, and the three guards stepped forward towards it. 

Charon had his traditional combat shotgun and was blasting shells into its body. Nate, Brandon and Mac all had assault rifles that were firing bullets into the creature at lightning speed. Adrian took a deep breath, aimed, and blasted one more shot that pierced the deathclaw’s skull, ending its life about twenty yards ahead of the caravan. Too close for comfort.

Adrian slumped back into her seat, automatically reaching out to grab Charon by the shoulder in relief. He looked towards her, cracked a smile for a split second, then walked off towards the back of the cart. Mac nodded to Nate. Him and Brandon began approaching the beast, knives out. 

“What are they harvesting?” Adrian questioned.

“Claws. Meat. Skin. All the necessities.” Mac informed her. 

About an hour later, after Adrian had watched and helped the men dissect the creature, they saddled up again with new items to sell. 

\--

It was night, and two weeks since their last vacation at Elisabeth City. Everyone was on edge except for Adrian, it seemed. She was used to keeping her cool in stressful situations where you deal with the same four people every day. The vault had some perks, she guessed.

In the dusk, the group pulled up to a small trading post that was occupied. Mac cursed under his breath, but assured them he could find beds for their group. He hopped off the bench and walked inside, she assumed to the office.

About ten minutes later he came out with a beer in hand. “Brandon and Adrian, pen up the brahmin. Charon, handle the cart. We’re sharing the outpost.”

They all sighed a relief. Adrian hopped down and began unhooking Lily. Brandon began the same on Luna. For once, Adrian followed Brandon into the pen with the brahmin, occasionally giving Lily a swat on the hind legs. When the cattle were tied to the post, Adrian looked up to see Brandon catching her eyes. He smiled sincerely at her, and she returned the gesture with a small, shy wave. She patted Lily on the back and headed to the inside of the building. 

A moment later, Brandon was inside the building. The four of them gathered around Mac and the other caravanner, Doug. His two guards stood on either side of him, holding their assault rifles. 

“Brandon and Adrian first, then Charon and Nate.” Mac demanded pulling the familiar notebook out of his satchel. All four nodded at once, and went their separate ways. Adrian ended up front with one of Doug’s guards, Natalia. It was a relief to see a woman for once in this world. 

After about a half hour of her and Natalia pacing around each other, Adrian decided to strike up a conversation, “How are you doing?”

Natalia spit chewing tobacco onto the gravel. “I am good,” she spoke, voice dripping with a thick accent that reminded Adrian of Dukov.

Adrian nodded, glancing through her binoculars, as if they could see through the dark. “What’s your role?” She tried again.

“Guard.” Natalia offered her, short and simple. “I have been his guard for two years.”

Adrian nodded again towards the woman. “Who’s your sniper?” 

“Michael. He is very skilled.” Adrian lit a cigarette and offered Natalia one. She denied, spitting another bit of chewing tobacco onto the ground. 

\--

Four hours dragged the fuck on with Natalia. She was very dry, and not much fun to talk to, very similar to Nate. Must be a long term effect of the profession. Finally they were off guard, and Adrian headed inside the building. As she entered, she slid past Charon, who dragged a familiar hand across her waist quickly, unbeknownst to anyone else. She didn’t pause, only sucked in a breath and continued to walk. He didn’t touch her unless on purpose. 

Part of Doug’s team entered the building. Brandon and Adrian sat down at a table and chairs set inside the building, and Doug’s team joined them for a few games of spades. One was a handsome man named Jack that flashed his pearly white teeth at Adrian every chance he got. The other was Natalia, who ended up winning most rounds.

Two hours later, the group decided to settle down for the night. Adrian headed out the back door to light a smoke when she saw a large figure in the darkness. She paused, heart in her throat until she noticed it was Charon approaching her. She cocked her head at him, but he said nothing as he closed the distance and landed a deep kiss onto her lips. Adrian melted.

It was brief, only lasting for a few seconds, but that was all she needed. Adrian opened her eyes to his icy gaze locked on hers. “Charon?” She questioned softly before he retracted and carried on his guard. Adrian was left standing there, a lit cigarette between her fingers, wondering what happened.

She continued to smoke, noticing as an unfamiliar male rounded the corner of the business. Automatically she reached for her 9mm, until he introduced himself as Michael. 

“Don’t shoot,” he insisted, hands held up as he approached her. “I’m a guard, like you.”

“Sniper,” she commented quietly around her cigarette.

“Yeah. I’m the sniper.” He reassured her. Adrian slowly put away her 9mm.

“Whatever.” she responded.

“What’s up with you?” He questioned after a second. She glanced into her peripherals to see him watching her.

“Nothing.” He chuckled loosely at her. Adrian snapped her head to him. “What?” 

“The weakest say nothing.” He stated firmly. 

“I’m not weak,” Adrian hissed at the man. “I just.. wasn’t ready,” she quietly continued, as if to herself in realization.

Michael smirked. “You don’t get to choose when you’re ready. That’s not how this life goes.” He lit his own cigarette. “Fate loves the fearless.”

Adrian thought about his words for a while. 

Too long.

\--

0430am. She tossed her pack into the back of the wagon, worry filling her veins. “Mac, something doesn’t feel right,” she complained to him. His cup was full of coffee and they shoved off anyways. 

An hour later, shots were ringing through the air. Mac quickly halted the Caravan as Adrian peered down the scope of her .50 cal, scanning the area. “Movement from the north, behind the billboard.” 

“How many?” Mac questioned. The guards shouldered their weapons in anticipation. 

“One..two..” she counted quietly. “Eight.” Adrian continued to look through her scope, checking out the area further and noticing the glint of another scope sitting on top of the billboard. “Sniper. Nine.”

“Fuck,” Mac cursed. “Does it look like they saw us yet?” Adrian shook her head negative. “Take a clear shot on that sniper. Then start picking them off as..” the man began, but was silenced by a bullet whizzing between their heads, into the cart. 

Charon had seen the bullet shoot past Adrian’s head and automatically grabbed her arm, pulling her off the cart and out of the way of another shot. Adrian was the perfect height to rest her sniper on the wagon and take aim. She took a deep breath, aimed, and fired. Through her scope she could see the sniper splatter on the billboard behind. 

She could also see in her scope all of the fiends looking around frantically, and grabbing guns. “Mac they’re getting armed.”

“Go handle them, boys.” Mac ordered, relieving command to Nate. Nate began to usher them to the right, but Mac stopped Adrian. “Stay here.” Adrian halted reluctantly.

Mac began to pull the wagon behind a rock formation to the left. The woman followed behind the wagon on foot, watching the scene unfold in her scope. She anxiously kept the focus on Charon, and watched as he blasted two shells into a man rushing him with a machete. Dumb bastard. 

The gunfight felt like an eternity, but was actually quite short. Nate was waving the wagon forward about ten minutes later. Adrian hopped on and sat quietly next to Mac. When they made it to the location, she took notice of Charon and Brandon looting the bodies. No one looked injured, thankfully.

“Everything went smooth,” Nate commented as Mac hopped down to inspect the scene. “Charon’s a hell of a soldier,” the man continued. “Did he train in the military?” Nate asked, looking towards Adrian. She floundered for a moment. 

“From what I’ve noticed,” she began cautiously, trying to not give out too much information. “He’s seen some shit.” The men nodded in agreement. 

\--

Thankfully, the rest of the day went smooth. The next camp, Nate switched it up. Charon and Adrian on guard, while Brandon and Nate slept. Cool. It was at a shack, simple four bed design. Standard at this point for any trading route. Adrian headed out the back, while Charon took to the front. 

An hour went by. Adrian had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, sitting on a couple crates next to the back door of the wooden building, then the door creaked open. Brandon peeked out, and when he saw her, he fully exited. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Adrian questioned. 

“Yeah,” he began, walking towards her. “Couldn’t sleep. But uh, I found something for you.” Brandon held out a comic book, and Adrian smiled. She took it, quickly thumbing through the pages. 

“It’s in great condition! Thank you, Brandon.” 

“It’s no problem.” Things went quiet for a few moments between them, before the man started again. “I heard we’re going to be on vacation again soon.” Adrian looked at him excitedly. 

“Really?”

He nodded. “Few days, if I heard Nate and Mac correctly a little bit ago.”

“Good,” she sighed, leaning against the wall behind her. Her legs swung back and forth, gently thumping the sarsaparilla crate. “I could use a break.”

“Do you wanna share a room?” Brandon bluntly asked. His confidence astounded her. 

“Uh,” she shifted on the crate uncomfortably. Charon popped into her head again. “Maybe.”


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, Brandon turned out to be right. The caravan approached another trading post like the one in Elisabeth City where the carts were locked up and guards walked around with assault rifles. It was time for vacation. Adrian sighed happily.

Mac hopped off the wagon after it came to a stop. “I want to have a meeting after the cart and brahmin are situated.” The four of them nodded. Nate looked particularly antsy as he spun on his heels and began pointing and ordering. Adrian didn’t know why he bothered telling them the rundown. It was the same every time. 

Ten minutes later the group gathered back up outside the main trading building. “Just like last time, you can choose to stay here or at the hotel. Tomorrow starts two days you have off. This time, when you come back..” He trailed off as he happened to look over at a woman following behind a young girl who was running through the gate.

“Daddy!” The little girl yelled, which made the entire group turn to look where Mac was staring. Instantly, Nate crouched and caught the girl in a hug. 

“Sophia,” Nate cooed, burying his face into her hair and hugging the girl tightly to his chest. As soon as the woman approached, he stood, scooping up the child in his arms. Nate greeted the woman with a fond kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

After a second, Mac continued. “Only this time, when you come back, we’ll have a new member. Nate is retiring.” Mac smiled sadly at the man. 

Nate gently set his daughter down and grabbed Mac’s hand, pulling him into a hug. “It’s been good, Mac. Safe travels.” Mac smiled again as the man grabbed his bag and daughter’s hand, heading out of the gate with a sort of radiant joy that Adrian longed for. Maybe.. Just maybe. For a second, she caught Brandon’s eyes on her out of the corner of her eye. 

“Well.” Mac began after the man left. “I’ll be finding someone new this break for us. From this point forward, Brandon is my second in command. Now, go get your pay and get the fuck outta here.” Mac dismissed them. 

Adrian grabbed her backpack and headed out of the gate, heading directly to the small shop across the street. She grabbed a couple bottles of whiskey, a carton of cigarettes, and three new comic books. As she shopped through the store, alone on a bottom shelf sat a mended teddy bear. He was well-worn: one ear had a tear, the other was sewn back on, and his stomach had a large sewn-up gash from what must have been heart surgery. He looked misunderstood. Adrian bought him too. 

She meandered her way through the streets towards the hotel. This time it was a bit of a trek from the trade center. Oh well. She bought a room from a skinny, light skinned latina woman. Adrian climbed the steps and unlocked her door, and was pleasantly surprised with a couch in the room as well as a bed and bathroom. She smiled.

\--

Halfway through a bottle of whiskey, Adrian had bathed and was currently drying her hair in the bathroom when she heard three knocks on her door. Her blood ran cold. Quickly she threw her hair into the towel and slipped on her tank and shorts, and headed to the door. It had to be Charon waiting for her on the other side.

She opened the door, only to see Brandon standing there. Her heart sank, but she smiled nonetheless and welcomed him inside. He stepped in, grasping a bottle of whiskey in his hand. “Thought you might want a drink?”

Adrian grabbed her half-empty bottle off the desk and held it up. “Been working on mine. You have to catch up.”

“Didn’t realize it was a race,” he chuckled at her. Brandon saw the Frankenstein bear on the couch next to her pack and reached to grab him. “What’s this little fella for?” 

She shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “I can't be tough all the time.” Adrian replied, taking the bear from his hands. “It reminds me of.. Someone special.” She squeezed the bear to her chest briefly before putting him back in her pack. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a delicate flower, huh?” Brandon teased, pulling her into a hug. He pecked a kiss onto the top of her head, and her chest fluttered. Fuck.

\--

They sat on the couch and kicked their feet up on the coffee table, a whiskey bottle in both their hands. “What do you think of Nate having an entire family?” Adrian questioned, tilting her head to the man next to her.

“He never mentioned having a family. It was weird. Happy for the guy though.” Brandon took a swig of the whiskey. They were quiet for a moment. “You ever think about settling down?” He questioned.

She shrugged. “I thought I was going to in the vault. They had their arranged marriages already set up and everything. I got out two weeks prior.” 

Brandon looked to her with an eyebrow arch. She met his curious gaze. “Arranged? Did you know the guy at least?”

Adrian laughed quietly. “Yeah. It was a small vault. Everyone knew everyone.” She sipped her drink.

“What was his name?” 

“Butch.” She smiled fondly at the name, taking another sip of her drink. “Good old Butch..”

Brandon smirked at her memory. “Too bad. You probably would’ve been better there with this ‘Butch’ guy.”

“Nah. I’m much happier outside of that metal dungeon.” She was quiet for a few more seconds. “But what about you?”

He shook his head. “I thought about it, but I haven’t found anyone I could be with that long.” Adrian insisted they cheer to that.

“I don’t know how I’d deal with a kid out here. In the vault, sure, I was ready. But here?” 

“You wanted kids?” Brandon asked, shocked slightly.

She shrugged. “Yeah. Always have.”

Brandon shrugged. “I heard New Vegas area is pretty good for our age, but not kids.”

“So?”

“That’s where we’re heading?” He looked towards her, questioning himself slightly. “Didn’t you know that?”

Adrian looked bewildered, taking another drink. “I do now.” 

Brandon shrugged and took another swig. “What’d you want? Boy or girl.”

Adrian smiled down at her drink, spinning the cap of the whiskey bottle. “Two boys.” He nodded. “Did you want kids?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d you want? Adrian questioned, spinning on the couch to face him. She criss-crossed her legs on the cushions, bottle sat between her thighs. 

“A boy and a girl.” He looked over to catch Adrian smiling at him. “But it’s not like that would happen for a long while.”

She shrugged. “Not with that attitude. Nate had a family.”

Brandon swigged his drink. “Who’s to say she wasn’t foolin’ around behind his back?” Adrian went silent with that question. “Exactly,” he followed up. She continued to spin the bottle cap. He was right. 

“I guess you’d never know. But part of being together is trust.” 

They were quiet for a moment. “Wanna hit the bar?” 

A smile creeped onto her face as the man looked towards her. “Fuck yes.” Adrian quickly got up and wiggled into her leather pants, then strapped her 9mm on. 

Brandon was still kicked back on the couch while she was lacing up her boots. “Damn, you get ready fast when it comes to liquor,” he chuckled. She gave him the finger, rolling her eyes. 

“Let’s gooo,” Adrian nagged, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. He complained simply to aggravate her, and it seemed to work the way she playfully punched his shoulder. 

The pair walked out of the hotel room and down the staircase. Brandon’s hand rest gently on the small of her back, fingers rubbing up and down the curve of her spine as they rounded a corner towards the entrance. Adrian froze briefly at the sight of the large ghoul at the counter. Brandon seemed to notice and looked around, only seeing Charon at the counter.

The men made eye contact and exchanged a head nod. Adrian could see Charon’s jaw clench slightly as his eyes skipped over her and back to the woman at the counter. Brandon pushed Adrian’s back towards the door, and she couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of the man over her shoulder. His back was to her. 

“Glad to see Charon’s getting laid,” Brandon joked as they walked to the bar. 

“What makes you say he is?” Adrian questioned.

“He never rents a room. Guy needs it if you ask me. He’s kinda a dick.” Brandon’s arm coiled around her waist as they reached the tavern. Adrian quickly ordered a drink when they got inside.


	7. Chapter 7

“And one time,” Adrian laughed, face flushed from whiskey, “Butch and I actually got in a fist fight over a sweetroll.”

“Oh yeah?” Brandon listened. They were sitting at a booth in the corner of the dingy tavern, empty beer bottles stacked along the tabletop along with a nearly empty whiskey bottle. 

“My dad had to pull me off him. It was my tenth birthday.” Adrian reminisced, smiling. “My dad gave me a BB gun that birthday. That’s when I met my first love.”

Brandon raised his glass. “I’ll drink to that. My gun is my best friend.” She clinked her glass and they both downed the rest of the liquor in the cups. 

Adrian looked at the man expectantly. “Well? Your turn for a story.”

Brandon sighed dramatically. “I guess.” He thought for a moment, refilling their glasses. “We were the brahmin farmers. One day, there was a yaogui attacking our livestock. I guess I was like.. Eleven years old? Dad tossed me his old assault rifle and told me to shoot until it stops.”

“That’s why you’re so good with the brahmin,” she inquired. He nodded. 

“It killed my favorite brahmin though. Luna looks just like her. But that’s when I started guarding.” He swirled the golden liquid in his cup before downing it. “Then I started caravan guarding when I was seventeen.”

Adrian followed suit with her liquor. “Why’d you go into guard so early?” 

Brandon was silent for a moment. “I just had to get away.” Adrian didn’t push further. Instead she grabbed another bottle of liquor from the bartender and poured them a round. 

\--

Brandon sunk the 2 ball into the corner pocket. Adrian groaned dramatically. “I’m terrible at this game,” she complained.

Adrian leaned down and lined up her stick. Brandon came up behind her, placing a hand on her hip to adjust her. “It’s like shooting a gun. Take a breath and aim.” Her skin littered with goosebumps. How was she supposed to focus with him breathing on her neck?

She shot, and surprisingly, made her first ball that night. Adrian cheered quietly to herself and spun around, about to make a comment to Brandon, but he cut her off with a sudden kiss. His hands grabbed her waist, and she couldn’t help but melt into the man’s touch. Adrian opened her eyes, not even realizing she shut them, to see his piercing blue gaze on her. He was smiling. Warmth crept into her chest, and this time, it wasn’t from the booze.

\--

As soon as the door slammed behind Brandon, his lips were Adrian’s neck, hands grabbing at the hem of her tank top eagerly. Adrian took the hint, quickly stripping the fabric off, and he automatically grabbed her breast. She sighed, running her hands through his hair and tugging his head closer to her neck. 

He backed her towards the end of the bed until her shins hit the frame. Then, Brandon grabbed the back of her thighs and plopped her on the bed, leaning over her to begin an onslaught of bites along her chest. With every nip, Adrian couldn’t help but groan. She reached down to grab and tug at his shirt, which he quickly removed. 

Adrian didn’t have much time to look at him, as he grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her knees. She instantly arched her back, and Brandon chuckled at her eagerness. He slipped her leather pants down just far enough for him to slide inside her. She gasped, burying her face into the bed. 

Brandon ran his hands down her back, her skin littering with goosebumps at his touch, before he began rocking back and forth into her at a torturous pace. Adrian let out small groans every time his hips connected to hers, and soon she began rocking back into him for more. He took the hint, placing a hand between her shoulder blades and forcing her down flat onto the bed before beginning to slam into her. Every small groan was replaced with loud moaning as he basically forced her over the edge with the quick snaps of his hips. Her fingers clenched the bed sheets as he let out a few shaky breaths and pulled out quickly to finish.

Adrian changed into her shorts and tank, while Brandon slid his shirt back on. She climbed up on the bed and motioned for the man to come lay with her. He eagerly accepted, tucking the woman underneath his arm after he laid down. She lifted the bottom of his shirt to look at his scar, running a finger across it. “When are you going to tell me?”

He chuckled, tugging her closer. “It’s not that great of a story.”

“How will I know for sure until you tell me?” Adrian questioned, looking up at the man. He nodded at that. 

“Fair enough. I was on guard and raiders came to our brahmin field. One slipped past me as I gunned down the others. I turned, and he had a machete.” Adrian continued to run her finger along the bumpy scar. “I still won.” Brandon finished confidently. 

She smirked, laying her head on his chest. His fingers traced up and down her side, practically putting the woman to sleep. 

“We should stop in Vegas.” Brandon commented. Adrian shrugged, worming closer to him. 

“We’re all stopping in Vegas.”

“No, us.” He corrected her. “We should be together in New Vegas.” Adrian’s eyes opened, looking up to him. 

“What?” Adrian asked, as if she didn’t hear him right.

He smirked at her. “We should settle down in Vegas. Have that family we both wanted.” Goosebumps littered her body. “Just think about it for awhile.”

\--

Vacation went by too fast. 0430 she was wrapped in her leather armour and was waiting at the trading post for everyone else. Adrian smoked her cigarette in the silence of the morning, leaned up against the wall of the main trading building. A couple minutes later, Mac emerged and nodded to her. Charon strolled out after him, and then Brandon. 

“Okay, men,” Mac began. “We have a new guard. She’ll be taking back left with Charon. Brandon, you’ll be to my left from now on.” They nodded as a woman strolled up, clutching a caravan shotgun. “Gents, this is Raye.” Mac nodded to the woman. The three of them turned to acknowledge the woman with the cigarette between her lips. 

Mac told them to get ready to ship out. Brandon was heading to the pen with the two women to show Raye how to harness up the brahmin. “This is Luna,” he began, patting one of the cattle on the back. “She’s not a dick like the other one.” Brandon chuckled, and the woman smiled at him. 

“I’ve done this before, don’t worry.” Raye took over harnessing up the brahmin with record speed. Adrian and Raye led the animals to the wagon to be hooked up. She hoisted herself up on the wagon next to Mac, sniper rifle held tightly across her lap, and they headed off. 

\--

Midway through the day, the group stopped at a shack. Mac hopped off the wagon. “Okay, boys. Three hours.” Mac nodded to Brandon to take charge and he walked off inside the building. 

“Adrian and Raye, pen up the brahmin. Charon, cart.” Brandon holstered his rifle. “Adrian and Raye first watch, then Charon and I will take over.” The man headed inside, leaving the three of them to tend to their duties. 

Adrian and Raye had an easy time penning up the cattle. Lily was actually listening when Adrian told her to do something. It was odd, but she wasn’t one to complain. When Adrian locked the brahmin cage, she turned to Raye. “I’ll take front, you take back.” The woman nodded, and they went their separate ways. 

Twenty minutes into Adrian’s guard, Charon walked out to smoke a cigarette. She smiled at him, walking over with her 9mm gripped tight. She pulled out her own cigarette and they smoked in silence. 

Adrian turned to him, and she noticed his thousand yard stare. “You okay, big guy?”

“Fine,” he replied. She was not convinced, but did not push. He was like a brick wall sometimes. Charon went right back inside after his cigarette. Not a surprise. She finished her off and kept patrolling, occasionally looking through her scope into the horizon. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. 

It was time to switch out. Brandon came out front and dismissed Adrian, quickly pecking a kiss on the top of her head as she walked inside. She was greeted by Mac snoring on one of the beds, and Raye coming in through the backdoor where she assumed Charon exited. 

Adrian went straight to the bed next to Mac and began unlacing her boots. Raye approached her, and the woman looked up. “Do you have a nuka I can have? This headache is killer.” The blonde woman smirked, fishing through her rucksack to grab an unopened bottle.

“I know that feel. Smoke a cigarette, drink this, and nap,” Adrian instructed. “I’m a medic.” Raye nodded and chugged the soda, handing Adrian the cap from the top. The new woman went and laid down on the bed diagonal from her, boots on and everything.

\--

An hour later, they were harnessing the brahmin back up and getting ready to hit the road. Adrian headed towards Raye. “How’s your head?”

The woman smiled at her. “Good. Your advice worked.”

“What can I say,” Adrian smirked, “I’m a genius.” They both laughed, clipping the cattle to the wagon. Adrian hoisted herself up on the wagon and lit a cigarette. Everything was ready to go. Adrian glanced back at Charon, who still refused to look at her. She sighed. 

\--

Adrian peered through her scope. “Mac, northwest, about three slavers it looks like.”

Mac shook his head. “Slavers are none of our concern.”

She looked towards him. “What?” When he repeated what he said, Adrian just stared. “What do you mean, ‘none of our concern?’ These people need to be stopped.”

Mac shook his head. “We’re not that type of group. We sell goods. We only fight if fired upon. Ignore them unless they take shots.” Adrian was fuming, but there was nothing she could do. The wagon began to head past the slavers, but they had the nerve to flag them down. Must need supplies. “Adrian, keep your mouth shut and your gun ready.” Mac ordered, and hopped off the wagon. Brandon accompanied Mac as he approached the men. 

Overall they bought the rest of the deathclaw steaks and a couple packs of rad-x, but that was it. Her hand on her 9mm grip was shaking until Mac hopped back up onto the wagon and whipped the brahmin to move.


	8. Chapter 8

Raye turned out to be a great guard. She was confident, precise with her weapon, and did not complain in the slightest. Even Adrian was one to complain sometimes. The women were at a picnic table silently flipping through magazines before the menfolk joined. The group was at another trade center only a couple days later than their last break.

Brandon sat next to Adrian and Charon took to the bench next to Raye. Mac sat down a couple minutes later, pulling out a deck of cards and beginning to deal them. Adrian closed her magazine and grabbed at the cards. It was nice to play games with her group. 

Brandon pulled out the vodka bottle and began passing it around. They each took a swig on their turn. Raye had won that hand of poker, her earnings including five cigarettes. It’s not like cigarettes were a rarity in their group. If anyone needed one, they gladly were passed around. No one wanted to work with a nicotine-withdrawn asshole of a person. 

About 2030, Mac gathered up their cards and the group headed for inside the trade center’s sleeping quarters. Since this wasn’t a vacation, they weren’t allowed to spend time at the hotel. Adrian threw her bag down on a bed in the corner of the room, and Raye took the bed next to her. Adrian plopped onto the bed, unlacing her boots and Raye sat across from her. 

“How long have you been a guard?” She questioned Adrian.

“Few months. I prefer being called a medic.” Adrian slipped off her first boot and rubbed the sole of her foot. 

“And you’re a sniper already?” Raye continued to question, watching Adrian.

She nodded at the question, slipping off her other boot and proceeding to rub that foot too. “I’m damn good at what I do.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Raye sat on the side of her cot, facing Adrian. “What’s up with Charon?”

Adrian sat up. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” she began. “He seems.. Angry.”

Adrian smirked. “That’s just him. You’ll get used to it.”

“Really?”

Adrian laid back on the bed, using her hands as pillows. “Nope.” She laughed. 

The woman also laid down on her bed, only she faced Adrian. “So, you and Brandon, huh?”

Adrian cocked her head to the side, staring unamused at the woman. “What’s it to you?”

Raye rolled onto her back. “Nothing. Just figured you were fucking one of the guards. All the other women on caravans usually are. Even the traders.”

She continued to stare at Raye. “Is that why you were asking about Charon?” 

“No, no!” The black haired woman rolled onto her side, facing Adrian again. “I mean. He’s like the biggest guy I’ve ever seen. And a ghoul. I mean. Maybe?” Adrian turned her head towards the ceiling and draped an arm across her eyes. “Is that weird?” Raye asked after a second of silence.

“No.” Adrian replied dryly. “Now shut up.” She heard Raye shuffle around momentarily, but she ceased talking. 

\--

Not sleeping in shifts was great because she actually got a full night’s rest. Adrian slipped on her boots, shouldered her pack and headed out the door. At the picnic table were Raye and Charon. They didn’t seem to be talking, but she ground her teeth together and approached them. 

“Hey, Adrian,” Raye cheerfully greeted her, and Adrian scowled. It was too early for her nonsense. Adrian sat at the picnic table and lit a cigarette. She caught Charon looking at her briefly, his jaw clenching before looking away. This has got to stop. 

“Charon. I need to talk to you.” The ghoul rose at her command, and he followed her back into the sleeping quarters. Mac and Brandon were talking in the office at the left of the building, so she led them to the far right. Her fists were clenched.

“What, smoothskin?” Charon questioned, his voice dripping with aggravation. 

“You need to decide.” She spun around to face him, hands shaking slightly. “I’m tired of you acting like you want me, then pushing me away. Fucking decide.” Her words were short and commanding. “We get another break in two weeks. The last one before we hit the New Vegas trade center. You have until then. Otherwise I’m going to leave your contract with Mac and I’ll be on my way.” 

Before the ghoul could reply, she pushed past him and walked out the door, sitting back at the table to wait on Mac and Brandon. 

\--

Adrian was tense. She lit one cigarette after the other, searching through her scope for anything to move. She wanted to shoot something today. Adrian struck her match and lit up her cigarette, before peering once again through the scope. Finally, fiends. “Mac, north-west, 5.” She called out before firing a shot, piercing the closest man’s skull in front of his comrades. If they didn’t know about the wagon, they do now.

“What the Fuck!” Mac yelled, “You wait for command!” Adrian paused as he continued to stare at her. “Don’t fucking stop now!” The rest of the guards shouldered their weapons and readied up. Adrian inhaled around her cigarette, aimed, shot, and repeated four more times. She dropped her weapon, taking a drag off her smoke. Mac continued to stare at her as he halted the cart. “Walk.” She nodded obediently and hopped off the cart, and they headed off to the next rest stop. 

\--

Around 1900 the wagon pulled up to a small, empty caravan shack. Mac hopped off the wagon and ushered for Adrian to come with him. “Brandon, pen up the brahmin. I need to handle something.” Adrian caught Brandon watching her walk behind Mac. The pair headed for the office of the shack which looked to be a transformed bedroom. “First off. What the fuck?” He closed the door and sat down on the desk top. 

Adrian kept her sunglasses on. “I just felt they needed to be handled.”

“Handled or not, you wait for fucking command!” He practically yelled, voice booming in the small room. Adrian stood still, hands clenched at her side as she felt her eyes warm with the threat of tears. “You could have royally fucked us. What if they wanted to buy from us? Jesus fucking christ.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Week’s pay reduction.” After a second of silence, Mac smirked. “Nice shooting though. I’m glad you’re on my side.” He sent her out the door so he could begin paperwork. She shook her head and sighed deeply before heading out the door to wait for command.

Raye soon approached, holding Adrian’s pack. “Thought you might need this,” she quietly commented. Adrian thanked her and dumped it in the corner of the shack. Quickly she returned to find Charon and Brandon now present and waiting alongside Raye. 

“Okay. Raye and Adrian first. Then Charon and I. Adrian, take front.” The group nodded to Brandon’s command, and the men disappeared inside while the woman took to their posts. 

Adrian was sitting on top of some sarsaparilla crates she had stacked out front, in the middle of her second cigarette when the shack’s door opened. She rolled her eyes, sighing while waiting for who she assumed Brandon to approach. 

“Hey,” he called out. She was right - Brandon. She nodded as he stood next to her, lighting up his smoke. “Wanna talk about what happened?”

“Nothing to talk about.” She kept her eyes forward, occasionally looking through her scope.

“Okay. Well. You know I’m here for you if..” Brandon seemed to trail off. “If, you know, you feel.. Weird.” He was trying, so Adrian gave him a half smile for the effort. 

“Thanks. I’m fine.” Adrian insisted, and the man shrugged. He pecked a kiss on the top of her head and headed back inside. Adrian sighed heavily as the door shut behind the man. 

\--

At midnight, Brandon came to relieve her guard shift. She smiled weakly at him and headed inside and directly to an empty bed near her pack. Of course, Raye took the bed closest to her. Adrian began to unlace her boots as Raye laid flat on her own cot. 

“I think I might go talk to Charon.” She spoke aloud, and Adrian’s hands began to tremble. What the fuck was she so scared of? When Adrian remained silent, Raye sat up on the bed and turned to face her. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m doing a fucking job.” She mumbled. Raye smirked.

“I’ve been a guard since I was sixteen. This is how you survive. Find any pleasure you can,” Raye informed her. 

“If you’ve been a guard that long, why the fuck aren’t you a co-captain or sniper?” Adrian questioned, looking up at the woman as she began to unlace her second boot. 

“Bad eyes. I can make due up close, but nothing for a sniper.” Raye informed her. “And.. I gave birth to a boy one year ago. Had to give up the guard for 18 months. But I’m back.” She smiled sadly at Adrian, and the woman’s chest felt tight suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” she hesitated, but apologizing felt necessary.

“It’s okay,” Raye sighed, seeming to be at peace with anything that might have happened. “Everything’s fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next day carried no baggage. It was smooth sailing. Wake up at 0430, head out at 0500. Adrian hadn’t seen a single person through her scope before the caravan stopped for the night as a designated trader stop. The wagon pulled up to the small gas station with a single brahmin tied to a post. Mac sighed.

“Okay, let me go see if we’re able to camp here,” he hopped off the wagon and headed inside. A moment later, he reappeared, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “Okay, we can spend the night, but there’s only three beds. So, you’ll have to work that out yourselves.” Mac headed back inside.

Brandon took lead, ordering them to pen up the cattle and secure the wagon. “Adrian and I will take first look out.” The man said confidently. “Raye, Charon, get some rest.” Adrian put a cigarette between her teeth and headed towards the front of the building to begin her duty. 

An hour later, Raye came out the front doors of the building. She headed towards Adrian, lighting her own cigarette. Adrian nodded to the woman, nonchalantly taking a sip of the whiskey bottle hidden in her inner jacket pocket. She shot a look to Raye that dared her to say something about her liquor. Raye seemed to ignore it.

“Charon won’t talk to me.” She stated after a moment, taking a drag off her cigarette. 

Adrian shrugged. “So?”

Raye shook her head. “Usually ghouls are easy.” The comment made Adrian’s blood boil. “We’re sharing a bed, so, I’ll see how he acts then.” She carried on.

Adrian looked towards her. “Sharing a bed?” 

“Yeah,” Raye began. “There’s three queen sized beds in there. We all have to share.” Adrian shrugged it off, and the other woman continued, “The other guards are taking the remaining bed.”

Adrian mumbled something about the guards from the other caravan not working, but Raye seemed to ignore it. The woman headed back inside and Adrian was left to wonder what was going to happen tonight.

Midnight struck. Raye came out to relieve Adrian of her duties and the woman exchanged a quick nod before she ducked inside the building. Her eyes met Charon’s, who was fastening the straps of his pack. His eyes darted from her, to his bag which he placed on the floor next to the bed. He exited as quickly as Adrian entered. She sighed, and headed for the only open bed. 

Adrian stripped off her boots as she watched Brandon enter from the back. He headed straight for her, smiling. She broke eye contact and focused on her worn laces, tugging them from their knot. The man laid flat on the opposite side of the bed. “How’re you holding up?” He questioned. She didn’t reply, stripping off her boots and laying on the bed on her side. Brandon didn’t question her silence, only rolled to pull her into his chest. She allowed him.

An hour later, Adrian woke up with a craving to smoke. She wormed her way out of Brandon’s death grip and headed out the back door, lighting up a cigarette as soon as she stepped into the crisp air. In between puffs, she slid the bottle from her jacket to take a sip, before she felt eyes suddenly on her. The woman tucked the bottle discreetly back into her pocket, glancing around to see Charon. The ghoul leaned against the corner of the building, arms crossed, just watching her. She stubbed out her cigarette early, and headed back inside the building. 

\--

They waited behind a building until the caravan was close to bombard them. Four trigger-happy fiends hopped up on psycho rushed the caravan from the east. The sound of gunfire began, attracting everyone’s gaze, and halting the wagon. Mac cursed under his breath, grabbing his assault rifle as Brandon and Raye started to open fire. 

In a manic spray of bullets, Raye let out an ear-piercing scream and fell to the dirt. Brandon covered her as Charon rounded the corner and grabbed the woman, quickly pulling her behind the wagon. Adrian hopped off the cart, ditching her sniper rifle in a race to get to Raye. Brandon put a bullet in the last fiend’s head. 

Mac hopped off the cart as the last body fell and went to Adrian’s side, still clutching his rifle. Adrian was on her knees, using a hunting knife to slice the woman’s pants down to mid thigh, where she believed she was hit. Raye groaned, a tear leaking down her face in pain as Adrian was examining it. “Mac, give me your belt.” He nodded, stripping it off and quickly handing it to her. She tightened the belt around the top of Raye’s thigh.

“Charon, clear that building,” Mac began sending out orders. “Brandon, stand guard. We’re vulnerable out here. Go!” He knelt in the dirt next to Adrian and grabbed Raye’s hand, squeezing. “Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.” Adrian’s eyes shot up at Mac’s foolhardy promise, her hands busy tearing the fabric further down her leg.

Charon returned a moment later to scoop Raye up and take her in the building. There weren’t any beds, but he laid her gently down on the top of a desk in the corner of a room. Raye’s teeth clenched, hand shooting out to grab the ghoul’s hand in a desperate attempt at comfort. Adrian jogged into the building, being greeted with the sight of Charon gently stroking the woman’s hand with his thumb. Adrian shook off her twinge of jealousy. She had a job to do. 

Adrian approached the desk and, under the glow of her pipboy light, she was able to see inside the building that Raye had three gunshot wounds - two through her thigh, one right in her knee. Mac entered the building a second later, beginning to send out orders again. “Charon, guard with Brandon.” The ghoul nodded, exiting the building. Mac reached for Raye’s hand again, squeezing periodically. “You’re gonna be fine.” Adrian dug through her pack to pull out vodka and her surgical kit. 

Adrian dumped vodka along the woman’s open wounds, which led to a groan of pain echoing through the room. She quickly took a swig and handed the bottle to Mac, who surprisingly followed suit. Raye snatched the bottle from him, taking a large chug. Adrian grabbed an old t-shirt from her bag and pressed it tightly to Raye’s kneecap wound, commanding Mac to hold the pressure tight. 

The medic pulled out a needle of med-x and shot it into Raye, hoping to sooth her pain even a little as she threaded the needle and went to work. Sewing up the two entrance holes on her thighs was easy. Adrian, attempting to be as gentle as possible, moved the woman’s leg so she could get to the exit wounds. Raye groaned again, squeezing onto Mac’s hand with a death grip.

Adrian cut even more of her pants off to get to the exit wounds. They were larger, causing her to second guess using a needle to close up Raye’s leg. Adrian fished around in her backpack for a stimpak, shooting the two exit holes. The flesh seemed to knit together, leaving a smaller hole that oozed blood down her leg. ‘Good enough,’ Adrian thought, proceeding to sew together the smaller exit wounds. 

Doc rested her leg back down onto the desk, turning her attention to the area Mac was currently keeping pressure at. She moved the old shirt and looked at the wound, sighing. “Bad news. No exit wound.”

Raye’s head shot off the desk. “What’s that mean?” She asked, hoping she was wrong. 

“I have to go in,” Adrian replied, dousing her forceps in vodka. 

Raye’s head thumped back on the desk. “I.. Hate you..” 

Adrian smiled sadly. “I know.” She plunged the forceps into the woman’s knee, cringing as she let out a pained gasp. Raye’s leg flinched, yanking away from Adrian’s work. “Mac, hold her leg still.” The man did as commanded, and turned away as the medic fished in the woman’s wound for the bullet. A moment later, Adrian pulled out the metal and dropped it on the floor, quickly pulling another stimpak out as the blood flowed freely from her kneecap. She used the entire stimpak on the one hole, which actually stitched itself together completely. 

Adrian doused all of the holes one more time with vodka to try and keep it clean. Then, she took another swig, handing the bottle to Raye. Mac sighed and took a step back, glancing between the two women. “What a fucking day.” 

\--

Raye was cargo at this point, unable to put weight on her injured leg. Charon had carried her to the wagon and put her in the back with their packs. She complained and protested, but it was the only solution. 

Adrian peered through her sniper rifle as Mac broke the silence, whispering, “How bad was it?”

She sighed. “Didn’t look good. Her kneecap was bad.”

“How bad?”

Adrian looked to Mac and shook her head. “I think her guarding days are done.” 

Mac nodded. “That’s a damn shame.”

\--

Two days later and one guard down, the caravan team ended up at their last vacation spot a little worse for wear. It was a relief to pen up the cattle and surround Mac, awaiting for him to dismiss them. The group had salvaged a knee brace the prior day for Raye to use, which was currently strapped to her leg as she leaned on Adrian’s shoulder. 

“Okay guys. This is it. Last stop together until we hit New vegas,” Mac smiled, taking a drag off a cigarette. “Have fun. Take it easy. Be safe. Raye, I’ll be needing a word with you.” She nodded. Adrian grabbed her pack and took off for the nearest store. She had run out of jacket whiskey yesterday, and she was feeling a bit on edge. 

The shop was small and poorly lit. Adrian walked in, glancing around casually before a gravelly voice surprised her. “Need anything, smoothskin?” A ghoul called out, entering the room from what looked like a back washroom. 

“Oh, yeah, hey.” She began, approaching the counter where the man was. She hadn’t seen another ghoul in months. “Um.. Whiskey, and I wanna see any books you got.”

“Guess you gotta do something on the road,” he commented, hauling a small crate of old comic books and regular hard back books up on the counter. 

Adrian began to dig through the crate, skipping the ones she had and pulling out the unfamiliars. “Better than jet.”

He shrugged at that remark. “Sounds like you’ve had some bad jet.” He dug around under the counter and pulled out three bottles of whiskey. “That enough for ya’?”

Adrian was flipping through a comic book, then placed it in the pile to buy. She looked up and eyed the collection of bottles. “Got anymore?”

The ghoul pulled out two more bottles. “I’m not one to judge, but I hope you plan on sharing with friends.” 

The woman smiled and pulled out her baggie of caps. She placed the total amount on the counter and stuffed everything into her pack. “Nope. I’m just a drinker.” Adrian stated and smiled at the surprised look on the ghoul’s face. She headed out of the door, and hooked a left towards the hotel.

\--

It was 2100 by the time she tossed her bag on the couch of the hotel room. She began to strip off her armour, placing the heavy leather jacket on the arm of the couch. Adrian unlaced her boots quickly and stripped them off before heading to the bathroom to run a bath. As hot water began to fill the tub, she heard three knocks at her door. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she headed over to see what she assumed was Brandon. 

“Listen, Brandon, I just want to be al-” Adrian began while opening the door, only to pause as she saw a large ghoul standing in the hallway. Her breath hitched, and Charon took a step towards her, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing sex scenes, bare with my awkwardness.

Adrian pulled away after a second, hands pushing at his chest. “You’re here..” She stated obviously. “Why?” Did she really want to know? He backed her into the room, swinging the door shut behind them. 

“Because I am yours.” Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her in tight against his frame, stroking down her hair gently. “I am not leaving.” Charon reassured her. 

Adrian folded into his warm embrace, basking for a moment in the attention from the man she longed for. After a second she pulled away, cursing, “My bath!” She jogged to the bathroom and caught the tub at the right time, shutting it off as it peaked the perfect level of water. Charon appeared in the doorway momentarily, leaning against the frame. 

“Go ahead.” He stated, almost ordering. Adrian flushed red, beginning to strip off her leather pants. His eyes followed her movements, watching as her hands peeled the leather from her sweat-soaked skin. She quickly removed her tank top, leaving herself bare in front of the man. Charon took a few steps forward and pecked a kiss onto her forehead before disappearing out of the room. Adrian shrugged, but submerged herself in the water anyways. 

She soaked and scrubbed, watching the dirt wash away from her pale skin. She could only imagine the sunburn if she were without her protective gear in the increasingly-hotter wastelands. Adrian dunked under the water momentarily, scrubbing at her face and the top of her head while she was under the water. When she popped back up, she noticed Charon entering the bathroom. He was holding a bottle of whiskey as he sat down next to the tub, taking a swig and offering her one. 

Adrian gladly accepted, taking a drink and then dunking under the water to scrub at her hair with some soap. She rinsed it clean and popped above the water again, looking over to see Charon cracking a smile at her. “What are you smirking at?” She questioned playfully. 

“You. Naive smoothskin.” He took a drink. “So hopeful.” 

Adrian crossed her arms on the side of the tub, resting her head on them. “Aren’t you a downer.” She commented, which earned her a quick smile from the man. He didn’t say anything the rest of her bath, only helping her out of the tub when she was done. 

Charon exited the room as she dried off, choosing to take off his armour and sit on the couch with the open bottle of whiskey until she was done. Adrian entered the room, drying her hair vigorously with a towel. “You’re stunning,” Charon called out.

Adrian’s face flushed, slipping into her tank and shorts. “I’m glad you think so.” She headed towards the man, stopping just a foot away to stare at him in question. When he finally asked ‘what,’ she sighed. “How do I know you’re not going to change your mind again?”

“I never changed my mind. I just wanted you safe.” Charon rose from his seat, instantly towering over the woman. Out of his pocket he pulled a necklace with a small blue stone. “To match your dress,” he commented, insisting she spin so he could clip it on her. The blue gem clung tight to her windpipe and she pressed her fingertips to it. 

“How did you know about my dress?” She questioned, turning to him after he clipped the jewelry.

“I saw you and Brandon.” His eyes focused on her.

“About Brandon,” she started, working the fabric of her worn tanktop between her fingers. “I don’t love him.”

“I know. He’s convenient.” Charon stated, a hand running down the length of her arm before squeezing. “You’re mine.”

Three knocks at the door disturbed them. Adrian’s eyes grew wide. Charon was already here. They both glanced to the door, and Charon pushed her arm gently towards it. Adrian sucked in a breath and approached the wooden door. 

Three knocks again, more impatiently this time. Adrian cracked the door to see Brandon. “Hey, I-” she began, but he pushed through the entryway.

“I feel like we need to-” Brandon paused, looking to Charon, then back to Adrian. “Talk.. Why is he in your room?” 

“Um, Brandon..” Adrian began to push his chest, towards the entrance. “Not now.”

Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her aside, walking into the room, eyes focusing on Charon. “What is he doing here?” He asked again.

Adrian clenched her fists at her side. “Brandon, I’m not stopping in New Vegas with you.”

He scoffed and motioned towards Charon. “You’re leaving me for a shuffler? Is that really what this is?”

Charon grabbed his gun, which was leaned against the couch, and aimed it directly at Brandon. “Yeah. And this shuffler will end you.” He growled. “Now keep your fucking hands off my woman.”

“Your woman?” Brandon held eye contact with the ghoul, taking a step towards him and pushing the gun barrel aside. Charon smirked briefly, one Adrian barely caught, as he lowered his gun. “She wasn’t your woman when I was in her room every night. And she sure as fuck wasn’t your woman when I was making her scream my name.” Brandon grinned at the man, and bam. As quick as the words spilled from Brandon’s mouth, Charon hauled back and socked him in the face, the man dropping to the ground. 

Brandon recovered quickly, spitting a tooth and some blood on the floor. He took a half step towards Charon when Adrian grabbed him on the sleeve, pulling him back. “Don’t.” She wanted to beg, but he pushed her hand off.

“Get your hand off me, bitch. Unbelievable. For a fucking ghoul.” He repeated. “Try having a normal life or fucking kids, Adrian,” Brandon cursed, stalking out of the door, slamming it behind.

Adrian shook her head, fighting back any tears she may have had. Charon set his gun back on the ground and pulled her into his chest, where she seemed to lose the battle. Tears streamed down her cheek, soaking his t-shirt, but Charon didn’t complain. He was good like that. “I’m sorry,” she whispered into his chest, grasping his shirt as if she were a child. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Charon insisted, stroking a hand down her back. After a moment she pulled back and wiped her eyes with her palms, laughing slightly.

“You got him good.”

“I’m not going to let him talk like that.” She searched his eyes for something, anything. “Besides. I’ve been waiting for a reason to punch that douche.” He smirked. Something flared in his eyes for a second. 

He leaned down to kiss her again, this time filling her stomach with butterflies as his fingers grazed down her side to settle on her hips. After a second of an awkward angle, he reached down to grab her thighs and hike her up to his level. Instantly she tightened her legs around his hips, smiling against his lips. Charon began to run kisses down her neck and she fed right into it, gently pushing his head in encouragement and gasping every time he hit a sweet spot. The kisses had turned into bites and before she realized it, he was tossing her on the bed. Charon climbed over her, pressing his lips to hers once more.

When he pulled away she was left breathless. He sat up, a hand grasping her hip and squeezing. “I bet I can make you scream louder.” Charon’s eyes were locked on her and she flushed, squirming under his grasp. He slipped his fingers into her waistband, and with a quick tug, tossed the fabric on the floor. Charon placed a kiss on her hip, hands grabbing her sides and running up the length of her body to peel away her dingy tank top. With every inch of flesh he revealed, he placed a kiss, only stopping at her breast to suck a deep purple bruise. Adrian’s hands grasped for purchase along his body as her head lolled to the side, exposing her neck for him to take next. 

Charon grabbed one of her breasts, massaging as he trailed the kisses down her neck once again, only this time sucking many of the spots until they bruised. She gasped at every bite, hips rolling up in an attempt to meet his. Charon smirked against her flesh, placing a hand on her hips and forcing them still on the bed. 

Adrian groaned in frustration. “Come onnn.” She placed a hand on his lower back and attempted to pull him closer. The ghoul sat up instead.

His fingers traced along the curve of her hip, down towards her crotch. “You have a lot to learn.” Her head hit the pillow with a gasp the second Charon slid his fingers into her, Adrian’s hips rocking towards the sensation. He smirked, leaning down over her to place a kiss right below her earlobe before arching his fingers inside of her. The woman’s hips rose off the bed as she let out a groan. Adrian fisted the blanket, glancing over under hooded eyes to find the ghoul’s gaze locked on her. Her face flushed again.

Charon picked up a rhythm, hooking his fingers into her every so often to make her groan, each time louder than the last. He could tell when she was ready to collapse, her head tossing to the side and one hand death gripping his arm. It only took a few more seconds for her to come crashing down, and instinctively she called out his name. The ghoul pecked a kiss onto her forehead as she came down and climbed off the bed. 

After a couple deep breaths, Adrian propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing. She brushed the hair away that was stuck to her sweaty forehead. “Where are you going?” She questioned, noticing him lace up his armour.

Charon strode towards her and cupped her cheek, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He grabbed his shotgun and headed for the door. “Your stomach was growling. I’m going to get you some food.” The ghoul exited, and Adrian collapsed back onto the bed with a smile. 

\--

The next morning Adrian woke to Charon’s arm wrapped tight around her midsection, keeping her secured to his chest. He practically radiated heat, and she basked in the warmth. She was nearly asleep again when the man shot up, awake, almost pushing her off the bed in the process. Charon didn’t have his knife out, but his fists were ready as if to fight for his life. Adrian watched his chest heave from the corner of the bed. Slowly she sat up, a hand reaching out but just shy of touching him. 

“Hey, big guy?” She softly questioned. Charon turned to her and shook his head, before flopping back down on the bed. Adrian waited a second. “Want to talk about it?”

The ghoul shook his head, then draped his arm over his eyes. “Not in your lifetime, smoothskin.” Adrian nodded and crawled to his side, gently rubbing his chest as she laid down again.


	11. Chapter 11

“Smoothskin, I really don’t think this is the best idea..” Charon began, but she carried on fishing in her pack for something.

“It’s what I want. I’m going with or without you.” She had an ‘Aha!’ moment as she pulled the blue dress from a zipper pocket. Adrian stripped off her clothes in front of the ghoul, who refused to tear his eyes away, and shimmied the dress up her hips. She spun, back towards the man. “Mind zipping me?” The ghoul huffed but zipped her dress. Adrian spun to face him, kicking out her pasty white leg. “What do ya think?” She smiled.

Charon nodded at her, eyes tracing up her leg to land on her face. “Perfection.” 

Adrian took that compliment with a smile, and began to lace up her boots. They didn’t go with the dress, but it was the only shoes she had. Charon stood in the corner of the room, watching her buzz around to collect everything she needed for the night. She latched the 9mm onto her thigh and motioned towards the door. “You ready?” The ghoul rolled his eyes but grabbed his gun and followed her. 

He insisted they didn’t draw any attention, and Adrian finally listened to him. They both ordered whiskey on the rocks. Adrian sat at the bar, while Charon headed off to find a ‘victim’ for pool, as he called them. 

For an hour she watched the man demolish challenger after challenger at pool, earning quite a few caps in the process. She was on her fifth whiskey at this point, and she rose from her barstool. In the middle of the opponents shot, Adrian had strolled up to Charon and pecked a kiss onto his bicep. He shot a look towards her that shrugged her off, but the opponent knew.

“Your bitch is mighty fine, Ghoul,” the man commented after his shot, glancing at the pair. 

Charon ignored the comment, lining up the stick and shooting within a second. Much better than Brandon could ever do, she thought. The man paced around the table to line up his next shot, and his opponent circled to Adrian. 

He took a sip of his liquor and leaned in to chat with her, the smell of alcohol pouring from him. “You and Ghoulie? Really?” Of course he’d ask that. Adrian smiled around clenched teeth and nodded. “Damn shame. You should’ve tried a real man before settling. Especially with your body.” 

Adrian turned to face him, disgust plastered on her face as she was about to say something. And then she held her tongue as Charon walked up behind the man. The man noticed Charon fast, but not fast enough to dodge a punch in the face. 

Charon swung on the man, knuckles connecting with his cheekbone that ultimately landed him on his ass. He was much easier to drop than Brandon. The ghoul was standing over the man and glanced to his left, arching a brow bone at the man’s equally drunk friend to see if he’d make a move. He shook his head and sipped his drink, and Charon turned his attention back to the man on the floor. His face was beginning to swell, blood leaking from his nostrils. 

She heard a shotgun cock. The bartender was walking around the corner of the bar, ushering them out with her barrel. 

“Give me those fucking caps. I would’ve won.” Charon growled, extending a hand. The man paid him, and he promptly grabbed Adrian by the arm and took off out of the bar door. As soon as they were a block away, Charon glanced at her. “How many guys do I have to punch for you? Jesus, you’re a lot of work.”

Adrian smiled at him, wrapping her hands around his bicep as they walked towards the hotel. “I like to think I’m worth it.” 

\--

Adrian sat on the couch, kicking up her feet on the coffee table. “Charon, I wanna talk.” She heard him mumble as he walked out of the bathroom and sat next to her on the couch. “I wanna know about your nightmares.”

The ghoul arched an eyebrow bone. “Not in your lifetime.”

She scooted up on the couch more, crossing her legs on the cushion to face him. “I think I can help, I mean, I’ve read something about PTS-.” Charon cut her off with a wave of his hand, standing up.

“I don’t need to hear that bullshit, Adrian. Just leave it alone.” He shimmied a smoke out of his pocket, placing it between his teeth. 

“But I think I could help!” She protested to the obviously frustrated ghoul. 

“Leave it the fuck alone. That’ll help me.” He snapped, taking a couple steps towards the door. “I’m going out for a smoke.” Charon commented, slamming the door shut behind him. Adrian was left on the couch, sighing. That could’ve gone better. 

Charon did return only ten minutes later, sitting back on the couch next to her as if nothing happened. Adrian looked over at him, and they made eye contact. “Sorry for.. Intruding,” She quietly apologized. 

He half smirked at Adrian, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer. “Just leave it alone.” She nodded, curling into his side, under his arm. “Thank you.” Charon squeezed her arm, and butterflies filled her stomach all over again. 

\--

Back to the daily grind. Adrian and Charon appeared at the outpost at 0430, both smoking cigarettes. As they walked up to the mostly empty outpost, they noticed Mac talking to Brandon and a new man. Must be Raye’s replacement. 

Mac noticed the duo and waved them over. Of course, Brandon shot a glare at them, but Adrian pushed passed that. “Glad we’re all here on schedule. So. As you can see, Raye won’t be joining us. This is Eagle,” Mac motioned towards the man. He was another bald, white guy with mirrored sunglasses that thought he was the shit. “He will actually be taking the sniping position, Adrian.” She blinked.

“What? I’ve been your sniper from the start!” She protested loudly. 

“Well, he’s much more experienced. It only makes sense,” Mac tried to reason with her. 

“Fine,” She threw her hands up in the air. “Where’s my new gun, then, Mac.” Adrian snapped. 

He sighed. “You’ll be taking Raye’s gun. It’s in the wagon. Anything else we need to discuss?” The group shook their heads. “Then let’s get to it. Charon, cart. Eagle and Adrian, brahmin.”

Adrian headed for the brahmin cag, not waiting for the new man. She was in the middle of lacing up Lily when the man stepped up to Luna and began strapping her up. The brahmin moo’d at Eagle, and Luna was thrashing her heads for once. She noticed him struggling and chuckled, leading Lily out to the cart.

Once the animals were ready, Mac approached the group again. “Okay, gents, next stop is New Vegas. Should take two or two and a half weeks. Adrian, you’re taking Raye’s position behind Brandon. Everyone clear?” They nodded, and set off. 

\--

She had to hand it to the boys, walking along this wagon sucked and they did a damn good job not complaining. By the time they hit a small gas station, Adrian was dragging, and could practically feel the blisters pulsating on her feet. As Mac parked the wagon, Brandon headed inside the small building to clear it. He came out after a moment and gave the ‘okay,’ so Adrian began to tie Lily to the hitching post while Eagle struggled to get Luna to cooperate. 

The three guards surrounded Brandon, awaiting orders. “Charon, Eagle first watch.” As soon as he dismissed them, Adrian pushed passed the group and headed into the building and the nearest bed. She didn’t want to converse with anyone, just take off her boots. Adrian heard the gas station door shut, but did not look over at who she assumed was Brandon entering. 

Out of her peripherals she watched the man drop his bag by a bed on the opposite side of the room, before looking over his shoulder at her. Adrian played busy by fishing in her pack for a comic to read, then laying back on the bed. After a moment, Brandon approached her, and she looked over the pages of her comic at him. 

“What the fuck?” Was all he asked. Adrian arched a brow, closing the magazine. When she remained silent, he continued. “Why?” The man’s arms were crossed across his chest. 

“It’s a long story,” she sighed, hoping that pitiful reply would suffice. 

“I deserve to know.” He shot back. She scooted up on the bed and patted the empty area, and he sat obediently. He was right, he did deserve to know.

Adrian cracked her fingers mindlessly. “We were a thing before we began guarding. Then when you guys got suspicious, he cut us off.” Brandon snorted a laugh, shaking his head. “Then he came back weeks later, and I told him to choose before our New Vegas stop.”

“Are you fucking kidding? He dumps you, and you leave me to get back with him?” Brandon shot, “And he’s a fucking shuffler!”

“Shut your fucking trap,” Adrian commanded. “I don’t care if he's a ghoul. This shit here is what makes me not regret kicking you to the fucking curb!” 

Brandon rose up from the bed, spinning to face her. “You’re fucking used goods anyways, being with that.”

Adrian sprung from the bed in a second, throwing a punch at the man. She cracked him in the jaw, but he caught her wrists before she could land another. “Get the fuck off me,” she commanded again, and he refused to release her wrists, trying to calm her. “Get the fuck off me!” Adrian yelled this time, thrashing in his grasp. 

Charon was in the room answering to Adrian’s calls before Mac even had time to exit the office. When Brandon saw the ghoul enter the room, he released her wrists, holding his hands up and taking a step back. Mac was exiting the office as he watched Charon stalk towards Brandon, fists clenched and cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Adrian had backed up, and lucky for Brandon, Mac was there to take control of the situation. “What the fuck are you guys doing?! Go take a fucking seat, all of you.” The men sized each other up but Charon stalked back to Adrian’s side. “I don’t give a fuck what happened,” Mac began, “cut your shit. All of you. Two and a half more weeks and you’ll never have to see each other again.”

Adrian pulled out a cigarette and grabbed Charon’s arm, gently tugging him in her direction and out of the door. They walked towards the broken pumps and Adrian took a seat on a crate. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. “He wanted to know what happened, so I told him.”

“And?” Charon questioned. “Why was he holding you?”

She was quiet for a moment. “I punched him.”

The ghoul nodded, stubbing his cigarette into the dirt with the toe of his boot. “Better you punching him than me.”

She shook her head, agreeing, puffing on her cigarette. “I just didn’t think you’d come back, y’know?” Charon arched an eyebrow bone, looking at her again. “Felt like you weren’t into me that way.”

He shook his head in disbelief, closing the distance between the two and planting a kiss to her lips. In public. Where people could see. She was left dumbfounded, and smiling like a moron.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!   
> After a very long time, hello.

Half a week left. That was it. Brandon was bitterly avoiding Adrian and Charon at all cost, but she didn’t care. It kept the peace. Adrian noticed them approaching a small city-like group of buildings as the sun began to set.

“We stopping here, boss?” Adrian yelled to Mac, hoping for the slim chance she could be in a hotel tonight. She desperately wanted a bath.

She saw Mac shake his head ‘yes’, and a grin crept across her face. “Yeah. But you’re all sleeping at the post.” And her grin was gone. She gripped her gun tighter and huffed quietly, marching along behind Brandon.

The sun had disappeared completely into darkness as she tied Lily to the post. She walked out of the gate with a cigarette hanging from her mouth, leaving Eagle to struggle with the animal. Adrian headed right to where Mac and Brandon stood, and soon Charon and Eagle also joined them. 

“Okay,” Mac began. “Just like any other time at the outposts. You don’t have to guard, but you have to sleep here. No fucking fighting. I’m serious.” Mac shot a look towards Charon and Brandon. “I will leave your ass here. Half a week left. Let’s keep it civil.” 

Mac dismissed them, and walked inside the building. Charon grabbed his and Adrian’s pack, and followed Mac and Eagle inside. Adrian was rummaging through her pockets for a lighter as she sauntered to a nearby picnic table. After digging for a moment, she heard a lighter flick and turned her head, to be greeted by Brandon lighting her cigarette. His jaw was clenched tight, and she made the mistake of glancing up to his gorgeous blue eyes. Adrian shook her head and turned back ahead. “Thank you.” He didn’t respond. She heard boot steps leave, and a door shut. 

Her cigarette was sucked down as she paced Brandon off her brain. Amidst her search for relief, she found the bath house, and it was functional. Huh. Adrian, mind now fixated on a hopefully hot bath, headed straight inside and quickly located her bag. Charon had fixed her a cot in the corner, his neighboring protectively to the right. She sat on her bed and fished through her backpack, and Charon approached, staring quietly. 

Adrian grabbed a clean tank top, and another set of cargo pants, and looked up at Charon. “I need a bath.” Off she went, pushing past the ghoul and out of the door in practically a jog. 

She swung the door open on the bath house to see a sink, toilet stall with no door, and a tub. Adrian shuffled over and turned the knob, sighing happily as water began to fill the tub. Sadly, the water was luke-warm at best. Oh well. 

Quickly she discarded her clothes and slipped into the tub, skin pebbling as it hit the cold water. Adrian took her soap and began scrubbing at her hair, until the creak of the door caught her attention. She leaned up and saw Charon approaching the tub, already beginning to unbuckle his belt. Her skin prickled again as he leaned down, threading his fingers through her soaking hair to pull her into a kiss. Charon’s hand slipped down to grab her arm, pulling her up to stand in the tub. Water dripped down her skin as his calloused hands ran down her body to cup her ass with a firm squeeze. 

The metal of his armour grazing against her bare skin as he pulled her close made her body shiver. Charon scooped her up suddenly with his hands gripping her thighs, and Adrian gasped. She should be used to it by now. He pressed her back against the cold metal wall, her legs hooking around his hips instinctively. Charon smirked, one she almost didn’t catch as he buried his face into her neck, beginning an onslaught of bites and sucks. 

He pressed a hand over the woman’s mouth as he finished unzipping his pants and quickly slid into her. Adrian let out a pleasurable groan into the man’s hand as her hips rocked against him. Charon pressed his hand a bit tighter against her mouth before he began to thrust up into her, squeezing her thigh as if she were going to slip away.

“Shh.” He always reprimanded, gently stroking a hand down her cheek in..comfort? The action confused Adrian, but it was quickly forgotten as he began to slam into her. Adrian’s hands clamped around his forearm as he covered her mouth once again, attempting to stifle her noises. They heard a loud knocking at the locked door, and the knob began to turn before Charon growled out, “occupied!” 

The knob stopped jiggling and Charon mumbled something about making this quick, but she couldn’t tell. Blood was rushing behind her ears that crashed into her heart like a wave. Adrian began to squeeze his forearm tighter, eyes clenching shut as his hips drew a long groan from the woman, pushing her over the edge. 

Watching her face contort with pleasure, then her big, blue eyes opening to stare at him made Charon press his forehead against her, thrusting only a couple more times until completion. After a second of recovery, he gently lowered Adrian to the ground on wobbly legs. 

Another, louder bang on the door. “Move your ass!” Adrian heard being yelled. She slipped on her underwear and pants, and was clipping her bra as Charon swung the door open. She looked over to see a man standing in the doorway and Charon crossed his arms. 

“Problem?” Charon questioned, over a head taller than the man, and also covered in armour plates. 

He glanced around Charon to see Adrian slipping her tank top on. The man chuckled. “Good job, Ghoulie. I just gotta take a piss.” 

Charon arched an eyebrow but nonetheless moved out of his way so the man could enter the bathroom. Adrian grabbed her dirty clothes and headed out of the door, trailing Charon back to the cots. 

\--

0445am on the dot, the team met outside the doors. Adrian had a smouldering cigarette between her fingers as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in distaste. Half of the men wouldn’t go to bed until it was practically time for her to wake up. It was all indistinguishable chatter that dragged her from the lul of sleep every time she came close. Charon appeared out of the doorway and shot her a passing smirk as Brandon, Mac, and Eagle followed him out. 

“Hitch up the brahmin, let’s get going,” Mac ordered, and Adrian and Eagle headed to the pen. It was quick to ready them up and hook them to the cart. Eagle climbed onto the seat next to Mac, and the remaining three fell into line as the cart mosied forwards.

\--

Adrian wondered if it were possible to fall asleep while walking in this slow god-forsaken pace. “Can we speed this up a bit?” She called out from the back. Mac obviously ignored her remark as they carried on along the path. The terrain was becoming more like a sand-dirt texture, and the mountains began to loom over her eerily. Adrian searched around her for any reason to fire, but none were found. The surroundings, much different than hers in the Capital, and the thought made her anxious. What type of creatures were out here?

\--

Geckos. That’s what was fucking out here. Giant, child-sized geckos that screamed and shot this green substance. A pack of the cold-blooded asshats bombarded the caravan from the south, screeching the entire way which gave the group plenty of warning. Adrian and Brandon were able to shoot out most of them. Her aim became lazy towards the end as Charon stepped forward and began blasting holes in the fuckers. He looked like he needed the fun.

“Okay, enough excitement, back in line,” Mac ordered and Charon headed back to his side of the wagon. Adrian returned back to her position and looked up to see Brandon staring at her, and he shot her a smirk. One she could not pinpoint. He turned back ahead as the cart jerked into motion.

\--

Cazadors exist too. Adrian heard a loud buzzing approaching from behind, and coming in hot. She turned around to see that giant fucking monstrosity, and couldn’t help let out a scream. Brandon and Charon were there in an instant, Charon taking the first shot at the insect-looking creature. One shell didn’t do it, so Charon fired again, dropping the creature. However, it still flopped on the ground, black fluids leaking from its face. Mac hopped off the wagon to take a look at the thing. He shrugged.

“These are venomous. Watch out for that black shit. Also, these travel in swarms, be happy it was just one. We should keep going.” Mac climbed back on the wagon and they set off again.

It wasn’t even ten minutes after they shot the first cazador that Adrian heard the familiar buzzing. 

“Guys, they’re back,” Adrian called out, fear tainting her voice. She wasn’t scared by much, but that thing did something to her. Brandon had stepped forward next to her and shouldered his gun, preparing for the bugs. With Charon and Eagle on the other side, the swarm stood no chance. 

In total, Charon shot four, Brandon shot three, Eagle shot three, and Adrian shot one. Not one of her better moments. Eagle mumbled something about female guards and she rolled her eyes, flipping him the bird as he walked off. 

“Our next stop is just over this hill, guys, hold it together for a bit longer,” Mac called out, whipping the brahmin.

\--

It was a gas station with four beds. Perfect. Eagle and Adrian tied up the cattle and the group of five met inside the building. Mac headed straight for the office for paperwork. 

“Charon and I will take first guard,” Brandon started. “Get some rest.” 

Brandon and Charon exited through opposite doors, and Eagle made sure to grab the furthest bed from Adrian as possible which made her smile. She placed her bag on the bed, fishing out some snack cakes, a nuka cola, and new to her comic. But before she could enjoy, a smoke with her ghoul sounded appealing. Adrian headed through the front door and scanned the dark, not finding him. But, she heard something, talking. Full of curiosity, she slowly approached the corner of the building and listened to the two men.

“Come on, big guy,” It was Brandon’s voice. “You and I both know I’m right. I can do so much more for her. I can give her a family. Don’t you want her to be happy? All she’ll get with you is judgement. And besides, it was me she was hiding behind when the Cazadors scared her, not you.” Adrian stood shocked, a hand covering her mouth. “We’re almost at New Vegas. You really should consider backing off,” Brandon concluded. 

As she heard footsteps, she quickly slipped back into the building. Adrian took a deep breath to sooth her thumping heart, composing herself. A moment later, she walked outside again to see Charon sitting on stacked crates. She walked up next to him and pulled out a cigarette, and the ghoul followed suit. He lit hers first, then his, and they smoked in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

For once, she was the one having nightmares. ‘What if Charon takes Brandon seriously? No, he said he wasn’t leaving. But what if..?’ Adrian shook her head, clearing her mind. It was the final morning. Tonight, they were arriving in New Vegas. 

Anxiety creeped into her chest, her nerves only being soothed by the return of her old friend, jacket whiskey. Stealthily she slid the bottle out of her jacket’s inner pocket and quickly gulped, before hurrying it back away. She would surely lose pay if Mac saw. 

Only a mile later, the wagon’s path crossed with a medical caravan team. Mac and the opposing leader waved to each other and Mac stopped the wagon. Smoke break. Adrian leaned against the side of the wagon and placed a cigarette between her lips, but before she could grab her lighter, Brandon was flipping open his zippo and lighting her cigarette. She flushed and thanked him, but took a few paces away from the cart, half to avoid him and half curious about the new guards and trader. 

Adrian casually approached the new little group of guards that had formed quickly. The other trader, she heard him introduce himself as ‘Carlos,’ was a shorter man than Mac and stocky with black hair. His voice had a thick accent, one that was foreign to her ears. The next guard was a taller man, pale as snow with the same thick accent as Carlos. And the final member of the team caught her off guard - a ghoul. She hadn’t seen one since the shop many weeks ago, and she must have been staring because he shot her a look that could kill. 

Adrian waved sheepishly at him before Charon pulled her by the arm back towards him possessively. The other ghoul had a greenish hue with pale brown eyes, and was just a hair shorter than Charon. The men nodded to each other.

“So, guys,” Mac called out, and the gaggle of guards gathered around. “They’re heading to the same post as us. We’re rolling out together, so get friendly.”

\--

The caravan followed a few paces behind the wagon. Carlos sat on the cart with Mac, so Eagle took the back right corner position to guard. An hour into walking, Adrian heard that familiar buzzing first, but all too quickly it began to engulf them, a large swarm of cazadors hauling ass towards the gang. Adrian held back her scream this time, thankfully, and began to shoot along with the men. Brandon had stepped forward to her side, as if he were trying to shield her. She lost focus for a moment, glancing over to see if Charon was safe, which ended up letting a cazador rush her.

Brandon shot it in the head, but not before it spit black venom at Adrian, splashing her in the face like a water balloon, This time Adrian definitely screamed, falling back and to the ground as she desperately wiped and dug at her face, trying to make the burning stop. Brandon took two more shots, taking out one of the last bugs, before rushing to Adrian’s side. 

“Doc!” He called out, probably assuming one of the men was a doctor. Adrian was whimpering and digging her palms into her eyes. 

“Get me fucking water or something,” Adrian hissed out. Brandon quickly got bottles of purified water and tipped her head back, flushing the venom from her face. With her vision blurred, she could barely make out the tall figure that knelt next to her. She reached out quickly, assuming it was Charon, and grabbed his arm for support.

“Kid, I need that to help you,” the wrong ghoul replied, pulling his arm away and opening a med kit. She was embarrassed until a rough hand grabbed her hand gently from the other side, giving a small comfort squeeze. “Did you ingest any?” He asked, flicking a needle.

“I think so? Why, what happe-” Adrian began, but instantly lurched forward and vomited onto the dirt. 

“That’s why.” He commented dryly, “this is going to hurt.” That was the only warning he gave before plunging a needle into her neck, quickly pushing the plunger. Adrian let out a wail as the liquid burned deep in her neck, squeezing tightly onto what she hoped was Charon’s hand. 

“What the fuck was that?!” She screamed, chest heaving. 

“Antivenom. It’ll bring your eyesight back and make you stop vomiting. Well. Eventually,” the ghoul stated. As soon as he finished, Adrian leaned forward and vomited again. “You need to start eating food with your alcohol.” He recommended, packing up his kit and putting it back on the brahmin. 

“Well, Adrian’s out of commission. Put her in the back and we’ll carry on,” Mac ordered. “What a way to start your morning.” 

\--

By the time they got to the rest stop, another fucking gas station, Adrian’s eyesight had regained enough for her to walk around, but she’d be a shitty shot. She hopped off the back of the wagon and grabbed her bag, waiting patiently in front of the gas station for command. Moments later, all of the guards were gathered around, and the two traders approached the group.

“Okay, two people need to bite the bullet and skip break to guard.” Mac waited patiently. “No volunteers? Eagle, you.”

“Marco, ándale,” Carlos ordered his other guard. 

Everyone else gathered into the building, mumbling about having three double beds to share. Adrian put her stuff down on the one closest to the door, and let out a sigh of relief as Charon joined her. Adrian took off her boots and sat on the bed, and the other ghoul approached the duo. 

“Hey, my name’s Zep,” he began. “I just want to see how you're doing and get your vitals.” She shrugged and let him.

“How long have you been a medic?” Adrian questioned. 

The ghoul was quiet for a moment, and Adrian thought he was ignoring her. “200 years.” The answer satisfied her for a second, and then it registered.

“You’re prewar.” She said quietly.

“Yep, I’m old.”

“Were you military?” Adrian questioned more, but he didn’t seem to get annoyed.

“Yes. I was a medic.”

“Where were you?” Charon questioned, which took her off guard. 

The ghouls looked at each other. “Battle of Anchorage. Beginning half.”

Charon nodded knowingly. “Anchorage, end half. Infantry.” 

Zep shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry.” Charon waved it away. It amazed her that he told this man something personal. “Smoke anyone?” Charon said yes, and Adrian declined. She didn’t want to intrude on what she assumed was going to be war stories.

A couple seconds after Zep and Charon left, Brandon approached her. Jesus, can she not get a moment of peace? “Listen,” Brandon started. Adrian rolled her blurry eyes but kept quiet. “I’m sorry about what I said. I was just so hurt you would leave me for him, doll.” Brandon sat halfway on the bed and put a hand on her thigh. “I need you, you’re meant for me. I’ll take you back, and we can stop in New Vegas and have our own little family.” He reached out to grab her hand, and she pulled away quickly. Brandon chuckled. “Just think about what a life I can give you, doll.” He patted her thigh again and got up, walking back to his bed. 

\--

Adrian was back on her feet meandering along with the wagon with her weapon in hand. It certainly was difficult to walk behind a man you want to shoot and keep the peace. Even the back of his head was making her blood boil. Who the fuck was he to say what he did? And to try and persuade Charon, the thought made her trigger finger twitch. 

From on top of the hill, Adrian looked into the distance and saw signs of civilization. She sighed in relief, thinking the trading post couldn’t be more than a few hours away at this point, and she welcomed the end of this shitty job. 

Traffic along this trail picked up, the caravan encountering two other groups with brahmin, who all tipped their hats and moized on. With more and more traders leaving the town, she knew this was it, the trading post had to be just ahead. 

And she was correct. Just half a block later, the wagon pulled up to a large lot with sky high fencing surrounding it, barbed wire decorating the top. The cart pulled up to the fence and awaited it to be opened by the gate guards. Adrian holstered her weapon as Mac parked the wagon into a stall, hopping off the cart. Carlos parked his own brahmin and the two groups came together with their luggage.

“Well, gents, we made it. It’s been a long trip with you, and I’m proud we have accomplished this. From this point on, you are officially out of your contract, and can go collect your pay. Stay safe, boys,” Mac smiled at the group fondly. 

Adrian glanced to Charon, who was shaking hands with the other ghoul. She shouldered her bag and headed inside to the desk. Adrian was waiting her turn at the desk when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Brandon, and her eyes rolled. 

“Leave me alone. I’m not going with you,” she snapped. Brandon chuckled, an arm wrapping around her, which Adrian quickly wormed out of. “I’m not kidding. Go fuck yourself,” she growled. 

“Why can’t you just accept it, doll?” Brandon cooed, shooting her a grin. “I’m so much better for you than the shuffler.” Heat rose to her face, skin flushing bright red as the only response she could come to would be to stab him. Adrian was so focused on Brandon’s shit eating smile that she - or he, for that matter - didn’t even see Charon entering. 

It all happened so quick: Charon planted a large hand on Brandon’s shoulder and spun him, before launching a fist into the man’s face that sent him stumbling backwards. By that point, if people weren’t looking before, they sure as fuck were now. Adrian moved back as she watched the scene unfold, Charon grabbing Brandon by the jacket and socking him in the face again. 

Two face punches may have dazed Brandon, but that didn’t stop him from striking out and cracking Charon in the would-be nose. Charon shook his head and quickly recovered, gripping Brandon tighter by the jacket before slinging him to the ground. Adrian vaguely heard the desk worker shouting at them to leave over the sound of crashing chairs as Brandon fell to the ground. The ghoul knelt over him and grabbed his collar, practically pulling him into the next punch. As much as she hated it, Adrian smirked slightly watching the blood start to run down Brandon’s face. His hands shot up to push at Charon’s face, which must have pissed him off because the next punch he landed on Brandon sent him unconscious. 

Guards were beginning to herd into the building, guns drawn and pointing at the ghoul. Charon pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, half smirking. He let the guards usher him outside after he grabbed his pack. 

Adrian was able to collect both of their pays with haste, probably because the trading post just wanted them gone. She shouldered her pack and walked outside, putting a cigarette between her teeth and heading towards her ghoul who was leaning against the fence. 

“So..” She began. “That was fun.”

Charon glanced down at her and smirked. “Too much fun.” 

Adrian threw herself at him in a hug, squeezing her arms around him tight. “Thank you,” she practically whispered into his leather-clad chest. He gently rubbed along her shoulders before his hand cupped the back of her head, holding it against his chest.

“Anything for you.” Adrian turned her head to look up at him, heart skipping a beat as she saw him smiling at her. “I lo..” he began, but a voice cut him off.

“Hey shuffler,” Brandon yelled across the lot, blood smeared across his face and one of his eyes swollen shut. He shakily rose up a pistol, pointing at the duo. “Fuck you.”

Charon quickly grabbed the pistol from Adrian’s thigh holster and shoved her to the ground, before aiming at the man and firing. He shot once into Brandon’s hand, knocking the gun from the man and also causing him to scream in pain. And just for safety, Charon shot him in the kneecap. Brandon crashed down at the entrance to the building, giving Charon plenty of time to pick his woman up and for them to leave. 

They wound up in an old, dusty bar north of the trading post, throwing back shots. “You were gonna say something back there,” Adrian finally questioned, spinning on her stool to face Charon. 

The ghoul arched a brow at her and ordered another round of whiskey. “Was I, smoothskin? Or were you imagining things?” He questioned back, but Adrian could see his jaw tense. 

“I don’t know,” she sighed, grabbing the whiskey as soon as the bartender put it down. She sipped it and saw Charon staring at her in her peripherals. 

Charon guided her drink down to the table and spun her back to face him. When Adrian looked at him, she saw a genuine smile, and he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that seemed to take her breath away. She sighed as he pulled away and opened her eyes to see his icy stare. “I love you.” 

For a second, her heart froze with nerves, and as she melted into the idea of her and Charon’s life, a tear leaked from her eyes that he swiped away with a thumb. She giggled nervously, smiling up at him. “I love you too.” 

Charon took a swig of his whiskey. “What now, boss?” 

Adrian sat quietly, thinking. She exhaled and looked to Charon, eyebrows arched. “I have not a fucking clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that's it for part 2 of the trilogy.  
> I'm going to replay a bit of Fallout NV to help me with the plot of part 3.  
> I hope you'll stay tuned for the finale of this project! :)  
> Thank you all for continuing this journey with me!
> 
> Special thanks and love to CocaColaSarge for continual support. I appreciate it! :)


End file.
